


Max Chabra, the journal of an adventure through time and space

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Pendragon - D. J. MacHale
Genre: Back ground Gwenvid, F/M, Journals, Other Worlds, based on a classic book, but meh, damn this a real weird AU for most people, i am not doing it justice, only, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: Before the Biggest thing Max Chabra had to worry about was impressing his middle school crush Nikki, Winning the County finals with his basketball team and getting his parents to spend time with him.  but then his Uncle David showed up and now he is fighting a war to protect all of time and space.(now with a better summary!)
Relationships: David/Gwen (Camp Camp), Max/Nikki (Camp Camp)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Journal Number: Denduron

The slid flew down the mountain, as I swore, “FUCK!!!!” 

Uncle David held a spear a bit too casually, saying, “Hold it steady Max I almost got ‘em.” 

I risked a glance backwards to the giant bear wolf thing closing, its eyes glowing a terrifying yellow, its buddy hot on its heels. 

Uncle David threw the Spear nailing the Quig, and I kid you not Neil the other spike Bear turned on a dime, and started eating the still alive beast, I mean blood was dripping from its two rows of fangs as the creature feasted, more swarming around like sharks with blood in the water.

Uncle David took over as I leaned over the side pitching my lunch; Uncle David patted my back with one hand saying, “See no issue.” 

I looked back at him saying, “What the hell is happening!” 

Uncle David cut me off, shouting, ”Hang on, we are not done yet, here comes more!” 

I yelled, “More!? We are out of spears!” 

Uncle David laughed, “Yep, plan B you still got that whistle!?” 

I nodded “Uhh yea.” 

Uncle David shot me a wink “blow it.” 

I blew not hearing anything but the now in view Quigs clutched there head’s running away. 

Uncle David laughed, “See Max, nice and easy, nothing to worry about.” A second later we hit a rock and I went flying through the air hitting the ground hard.  
Second earth:

Neil lowered the brown pages; he gulped before moving the pages back to the front. 

Journal number one: Denduron 

Neil I hope you are reading this, I hope anyone is reading this yesterday was the craziest day of my life, two big things happened. I kissed Nikki, that’s right Nikki Costa, the star volleyball player, feral child and agent of chaos and girl I have had a crush on since I was ten, yes that Nikki Costa, oh and I was sent through a rift in time and space to a planet on the verge of a violent civil war…. 

But back to Nikki, she was dressed in a school sweater a hat turned backwards, a band aid from some fight over her left cheek, I had no idea why she was here, but now that she was I needed to say something that would show her that coming all the way out here was worth it, I threw on a lope sided smile and said “Yo.” 

YO!? YO!? I can’t believe I just said that, no one says Yo anymore, I expected her to turn around and leave there and then, but then she said “Sup.” 

Ok maybe the game is not up yet; I mean sup is not better then ‘yo’ by any means, so maybe I could recover this.

“So what brings you out my way?” I asked as casually as I could, trying to not betray my nerves, and failing.  
Nikki blushed actually blushed as she asked, “Are you sure you have time to talk to me, I mean you have a big day today…” 

I had almost forgotten, I had the big basketball game today, it was for the county championship, and it started soonish, hell there is a chance my folks would even show up “I got time.” I lied casually 

Nikki moved closer clearly working up the nerve to speak as she said “I have a crush on you, I have for years!”  
Boom I did not see that coming, I mean I expected her showing up here would lead to something crazy, but I was not expecting that, the ball was firmly in my court, and I all I could do was stand there slack jawed before croaking out a “I like you to.”  
I like you to?! Jeez are we in third grade but it had the desired affect Nikki looked at me before grabbing me and pulling me into an incredibly deep kiss.  
Now I’m talking a little peck on the Cheek that Grandma Chabra would give me whenever I was able to see her, no this was a full on eyes closed deep kiss…and it was glorious for about 6 seconds.  
There was A cough and I pulled away in shock leaving Nikki standing there lips still pursed in the kiss position, something that I would have found funny normally, but not right at this moment 

I was dumfounded by my Uncle David standing there bold as brass, he as always was dressed like a lumber jack, plaid shirt, yellow bandanna, khaki pants, honestly he looked half hipster half park ranger.  
My Uncle David is the best member of my family hands down, sure he is always happy, smiling a pain in the neck for sure…but he also cares about me, whenever he shows up he asks how I am, which sounds really lame now that I have written it down but I digress. He also always took me on cool trips and got away from my folks for a while…I’m not sure they even noticed I was gone…but generally when Uncle David showed up things were looking up…usually.  
I forced a smile “Uncle David…it’s good to see you?”  
David nodded “Max, and you must be Nikki?”  
Nikki was beat red as she said “hello sir.”  
Uncle David gave her a small smile saying “I think you should go now.”  
Nikki backed out of door saying “right of course…see you at the game Max.” She was so flustered her butt hit the door, Uncle David took pity opening it for her, she smiled her thanks before escaping out the door, leaving me wishing I could follow  
I looked to my Uncle and Asked “David…what’s going on?” I noticed that for pretty much the first time since I met him, David was not smiling if anything he looked serious.  
He grimaced “sorry to do this to you Max, but some friends need our help…so you’re going to have to come with me.”  
I said “gee you know I’m happy to lend a hand, but I have a game today, everyone is counting on me.”  
Uncle David shook his head “I guarantee no one will mind.”  
I exhaled “ok, but you got to explain to everyone that I was helping you if I’m late.”  
Uncle David said with an unusually sad smile for him “If it comes to that I will happily explain to anyone.”  
He looked at me with a pang of sadness for a second before handing me a helmet saying “come on, we got to ride.”  
I put on the helmet to see Uncle David had parked some kind of Sweet high tech motor bike; he always did ride in style so I guess that makes sense he dressed lame so i guess he had to make it up somehow. He climbed on and I climbed on right behind him as He asked “you ready Max?”  
I answered “No.” with a gulp  
He laughed saying “I would be shocked if you were.”  
And just like that we spend off away from my house.  
Now Neil, I was scared, I am scared I’m not afraid to admit that. Honestly I would be a fool not to be. But at that moment on the back of Uncle David’s Motorcycle I was hit by the feeling that maybe this is it. What it is I do not know…but it haunts me.  
Second earth:  
Neil lowered the browning pages and let out a quiet “this has got to be a joke…”  
Before shaking his head “but what if it’s not a joke…a Prank?” he asked to himself. Neil was sitting in a chair on the roof top of Campbell County Middle school, a place that virtually no one ever goes to. It had been his and Max’s Hideout.  
Neil shuddered as he thought “normally I would think this is a prank, Max’s idea of a joke…but that dream…”  
Neil mussed back to the previous night when in the middle of the night, a woman had appeared in his dream “Neil Lowenthal of Second Earth.” She coed in an almost sing song voice “Maxwell Chabra trusts you deeply…” and she handed him a ring, a gray slate stone with ten symbols curved in the middle with a band of heavy sliver around it.  
Neil thought it was just a strange dream, too many Peanut butter and M&M sandwiches’ before bed, but when he woke up he still wore the ring he had gotten in the dream, he tried not to think about it but as he walked through the hallways of Campbell county middle school trying to find Max the stone had started to glow, and music started to come from it, he bolted to the rooftop, and well here he was.  
Neil groaned “there has got to be a way to verify whatever is going on…Nikki.”  
Neil got up leaving the rooftop heading for the gym. Nikki had volleyball practice about then so he quickly made his way to the gym, Nikki happened to glance over to see him making a frantic “over here gesture.”  
Nikki frowned but went over as Neil blurted out “did you kiss Max at his house last night?”  
Nikki turned around “if that little shit blabbed, I’m going to kick his ass.”  
Neil said quickly “Nikki, it is very important, did you and then his Uncle David showed up, Red hair, dressed like a lumberjack!?”  
Nikki blinked “how did you…”  
Neil yelled “did you?”  
Nikki nodded “yes…”  
Neil grabbed her arm saying “you need to read this!” as he dragged her to the rooftop.

Journal Number one Denduron:  
As I rode on the back of Uncle David’s motorcycle to somewhere I could not really ask any questions, the noise and the wind saw to that, but about 20 minutes later, Uncle David pulled up to a spot on some street, there was nothing around but rundown buildings, he took of his helmet and left the motorcycle keys still in the ignition. This was a bad idea, this area of the Bronx was bad news, I mean I felt like I was going to get mugged just looking at this place and yet here we were leaving a sweet bike in the open with keys ready to go.  
I followed suit asking “what about the bike?”  
Uncle David walked over to an old kiosk saying “we don’t need it anymore!” pulling out some old wooden boards.  
I thought this was nuts I mean, not only was this place sketchy as hell but we were in a no parking zone. If some locals don’t grab it the cops are going to tow it for sure.  
Uncle David walked down a flight of stairs into an old subway station  
I burst out laughing “alright, this has gone on long enough, good one…but I really got to get to school.”  
Before Uncle David could say anything a cop in a beige uniform, like a highway patrol officer approached saying “the boy has a point, what are you doing down here? Come one David you had to know I would be waiting.”  
Uncle David slowly scooted between me and the cop, staring him down saying “Good move not trying to hide, seeing as we are out of your jurisdiction.”  
The cop laughed saying “you know as well as I, that I have no jurisdiction.” Ok a bit of a scary statement as a train blew past us on the tracks not stopping.  
Ok so this platform was not used anymore, but trains still went by, if I was not terrified I would be interested in that fact.  
A homeless guy broke up the intense staring contest with a groan “get out of here I’m trying to sleep!”  
No one moved, the homeless guy stood up to insist a little harder with a baseball bat he had next to him.  
The cop turned and started deep into the homeless man’s eyes, his eyes a terrifying white…the homeless man bulked and blinked before turning around and running straight for the tracks, I moved to try and help him but it was too late. He dove onto the tracks just as another train blew through the station.  
Uncle David glared at the cop “that was low even by your standard’s.”  
The cop transformed, that's right fucking transformed before my eyes he turned into a tall lanky man, standing at just over 6 feet with a fine tailored black suit and long white hair as he said “oh Davie, just giving the boy a little taste.”  
This guy was no longer dressed like a cop but one thing I noticed was he still had the gun in his hand and it was trained at us.  
David spoke calmly saying “Max I need you to trust me, about 300 yards down the tracks is a door marked with a star, you need to get to it do you understand?”  
What on the tracks?! well I was not in a spot to argue as I agreed dumbfounded “Door with star on it…got it.”  
Uncle David said “when you enter, say the word Denduron, say it back to me.”  
I responded “Denduron.”  
Uncle David shot me a smile “oh and watch out for the Quigs.”  
Before I could say anything else Uncle David pulled out a submachine gun ducking into cover pushing me with him yelling “stand down Saint Dane! You know you can’t stop us!”  
The tall guy, Saint Dane I guess, started firing his gun at Uncle David and well me, Uncle David said “run.” And started shooting forcing saint Dane into cover as he shredded a pillar  
I didn’t need to be told twice, I dove onto the tracks hitting the ground with a roll careful to avoid getting fried by the third rail as I ran down the tunnel, ducking out of the way as a train blew past. That’s when I heard it, a barking sound. And a pack of black dogs started to charge at me, their eyes were yellow and they were making a beeline straight for me, then I saw it, under a grimy light bulb, a door with a star craved onto it I practically dove thorough slamming the door in the dogs face before exhaling loudly.  
In front of me was the mouth of some kind of tunnel, it looked like a collection boring Gray stone and looked like it stretches on forever. Well between some kind of Pass phrase and getting eaten by dogs I knew what I was going to choose. I stepped in and muttered “what did Uncle David tells me, Dinner plate, dungeons and dragons…right Denduron.”  
And then the Tunnel started to turn into a some kind of transparent crystal a light grew from the tunnel along with some sweet music, then a warm cloud picked me up and next thing I knew I was not in a grimy subway room anymore. 

I was floating through a tunnel of stars accompanied by the soft tones for what might have been 20 minutes but I don’t know for sure, I lost track of time in the tunnel, and spent most of the strange trip trying not to freak out before I was deposited on my feet in the opening of the tunnel, and the first thing I noticed was it was cold, and I was in some kind of cave. Stepped outside and saw I was on top of a freaking mountain. I figured I somehow travel all the way up north, I stepped out into the snow glancing to my left I saw a Star craved into the side of the cave entrance, and then I looked up, Neil I looked up…and saw 3 moons.  
Neil let me write that again so you understand 3 moons! The only answer to that is a simple; I was not on Earth anymore!?  
Neil no lies, I cried as I stood there in the snow looking at the sky, eventually I shook myself out of it, before curling up in a corner, a minute later the Tunnel I showed up in lit up, and Uncle David emerged, I ran up to him hugging him saying “your alive!”  
Before shoving him saying “what the hell!” I stepped into the tunnel yelling “Denduron!”  
Nothing happened as David said “Max that won’t work, you’re already here.”  
I whipped around “where the hell is here!?”  
Press answered “You’re on the territory of Denduron a world very far away from Earth, and the people here are in trouble…”  
I babbled “Territory…whatever why should I care!?”  
Uncle David crossed his arms saying “I know your scared and you want answers, but are you really going to tell me you would abandon people in need.”  
I groaned “so how the hell did we get here?”  
Uncle David gestured to the tunnel “it’s called the flume, it takes us where we need to go and when we need to be there…Listen Max I know your scared, but you help me with this and I swear to you I will take you home.”  
I bit my lip before saying “fine I’ll take you at your word…we are on top of a mountain you know.”  
Uncles David brushed aside some Branches and pulled out some primitive looking Fur clothes he explained “Max, never mix territories’ got it, clothes, items whatever.”  
I nodded saying “right no mixing, so…no clothes huh?”  
Uncle David laughed shoving the furs into my hand saying “think of it like a custom party.”  
I quickly changed into the furs as Uncle David moved a slid, about the size of a dog slid I have seen in a movie or two, I glanced out of the cave saying “huh, I don’t like the look of those spikey rocks.”  
Uncle David tensed up asking “spiked Rocks?”  
I nodded “yea, a whole field of them.”  
Uncle David moved another group of branches over pulling out a spear saying “we will need this.”  
I asked “uhhh why?”  
Uncle Press answered “Quigs.” Before handing me a small craved whistle. Saying “this works like a dog whistle, if I say blow it. Blow it.”  
I simply nodded, too scared to say anything else.  
Uncle Press slowly moved the slid into position as we both climbed on I made a small noise and that was enough the spikes rose from the snow, to reveal a giant bear wolf hybrid with yellow eyes, glaring at us. Uncle David kicked the sled into motion as we started to move down the mountain, Uncle David stood at the back a series of ropes allowed us to tilt and steer. The Bear wolf was closing on us as we hit a small jump.  
Uncle David handed me the lines as he casually glanced behind us at the parade of Quigs chasing us, I dodged a rock. Before hitting yet another jump  
The slid flew down the mountain, as I swore, “FUCK!!!!” 

Uncle David held a spear a bit too casually, saying, “Hold it steady Max I almost got ‘em.” 

I risked a glance backwards to the giant bear wolf thing closing, its eyes glowing a terrifying yellow, its buddy hot on its heels. 

Uncle David threw the Spear nailing the Quig, and I kid you not Neil the other Bear spikes turned on a dime, and started eating the still alive beast, I mean blood was dripping from its two rows of fangs as the creatures feasted 

Uncle David took over as I leaned over the side pitching my lunch; Uncle David patted my back with one hand saying, “See no issue.” 

I looked back at him saying, “What the hell is happening!” 

Uncle David cut me off, shouting, ”Hang on, we are not done yet, here comes more!” 

I yelled, “More!? We are out of spears!” 

Uncle David laughed, “Yep, plan B you still got that whistle!?” 

I nodded “Uhh yea.” 

Uncle David shot me a wink “blow it.” 

I blew not hearing anything but the now in view Quigs clutched there head’s running away. 

Uncle David laughed, “See Max, nice and easy, nothing to worry about.” A second later we hit a rock and I went flying through the air hitting the ground hard. 

Second Earth: 

Nikki glared “is this some kind of joke!?”  
Neil held up his ring saying “I swear this is totally legit!”  
Nikki leaned back saying “I think we are missing the obvious, I mean if this is legit why don't we go to house and ask him or his parent’s if they are around.”  
The idea was so obvious that it almost hit Neil over the head, and so him and Nikki walked out of the school and down the road to Max small family house. Max family lived in a decent enough neighborhood in Eastern Queens, but when they arrived they were meant with nothing, a literal empty lot of dirt.  
Nikki said “that’s not possible I was here yesterday!?”  
Neil stared in shock, there was nothing no evidence that a family had ever lived here, that anyone had ever lived here.  
Denduron Cont:  
I woke up on something softish, and opened my eyes asking aloud “anyone get the number on that truck?”  
I opened my eyes to see I was not lying in some nice New York Hospital, but in some kind of mud hut, sitting above me looking four different kinds of Terrifying was a girl about my age. She had a large craved stick in her hand, and was glaring at me like I had personally run over her dog. She was Black, if I was still on Earth I would guess from Africa, she certainly carried herself like she meant business, and she was jacked, like zero body fat cut like an Olympic runner jacked, honestly she looked she could break a Quig in half just by glaring at it, she also looked more in the know then me which was good because I still had no idea what was going on  
I put on a smile and hit em with the good ol “Howdy.”  
The girl frown deepened, whoops bad choice, I blinked asking “where is Uncle David?”  
The girl glared “shouldn’t you know.”  
I fired back “Lady, I don’t even know what day of the week it is.” As I moved to get up  
In hindsight, maybe making myself sound like an idiot was not the best plan, but bah screw her it’s not like she knew who to use that stick thing she was pointing at me.  
Turned out she knew how to use the stick thing pointing at me  
*whack* I was not getting up after all as I groaned “owe…”  
It looked she was going to whack me again when a woman that looked like an older version of small dark and deranged entered.  
She chastised “Loor, Leave Max alone.”  
The small girl, Loor I guess her name is nodded “of course Mother,” Removing her stick from my already black and blue body.  
The woman looked at me and said “Max, David speaks fondly of you.”  
I sat up saying “yea he has never mentioned you….”  
The woman smiled “I am Osa.”  
I blinked saying “Pleasure, so you from Denduron?”  
Loor snorted as Osa shook her head “we are travelers like you and David, from Zaydaa.”  
Right…lot of words being thrown at me right now, but I did not have time to unpack all that as I asked “is Uncle David ok? We wiped out pretty hard on that sled.”  
Loor opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Osa who said “he was captured by a group of Bedoowan Knights.”  
Bedoowan knights huh, yea I didn’t like the sound of that, so I asked the obvious question “oh great hostile locals anything I should know.”  
Loor said almost sweetly “relax Max, you are safe among the Milago, so simply let us handle the turning point, and you can go home before you know it.” She sneered  
I ignored the hostility as a bunch of stuff blew right past me “wait turning point?”  
I got out of bed as Osa Explained “Denduron is reaching a turning point, and we are here to insure that it goes the way we want, not toward chaos.”  
Ok Chaos is bad so I asked the obvious question “so, what is the turning point.”  
I was half pushed out of the hut to see we were in the middle of pretty miserable looking mining village, Osa said “the Milago are hopelessly suppressed by the Bedoowan, but they plan to rise up and get equal rights.”  
A fellow who liked like a old timey prospector bumped into me, and I hit the ground again, the fellow started mumbling at me as he extended a hand I took it firing an “it’s all good.”  
The guy kept mumbling gesturing towards a cart full of some wares, I declined and he said “something something Tak something something.”  
The something was just mumbles, and I fired a smile to catch up with Loor and Osa, what were we talking about, oh yea right.  
Equal rights, again all stuff I am keen on but then I asked the obvious question “I am not seeing much in the way of fire power here, what are the bad guys are packing? Tanks? Rockets…please don’t say nukes…that can get nasty real quick.”  
Loor looked confused asking “Tank?”  
As Osa said “this place is less…advanced then your home, they only have swords and mining equipment.”  
Ok so with a name like the knights my guess are the Bedoowan are trained to use their weapons so I asked “what kind of action the opposition see? often I mean?”  
Loor seemed surprised by my question, dare I say impressed. Osa answered pointing as a bell rung saying “they have not been needed in their role as warriors in many years, they are not real solders just thugs…dressed as warriors.”  
I held back my eye roll as I watched the locals gather round a titer totter looking thing, giving Osa harsh statement I figured It was not to watch the locals preschoolers hang out. I was beginning to hate how often I was on the money.  
A bunch of knights showed up with a bald asshole on a horse looking self-important ordering folks around…or at least I think he was, I could not understand what the guy was saying, you ever see the Muppets Neil with the Swedish chef? If not then you do not understand this reference, but I digress…look long story short I could not understand a word these guys were saying.”  
I asked “why can’t I understand what they are saying.”  
Osa answered “you have yet learned to hear.”  
SUUUUURRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, anyway deciding to fall back on my old, I understand what is happening, but totally don’t shtick.  
Osa took pity on me and filled me in what was what, the Milago mine a super valuable mineral called Glaze, the Bedoowan use it to trade with the other tribes, and once a day it is weighed against a random villager. Things seemed to be going pretty well, until the bald jerk on the horse, chose the largest boulder of glaze and lied saying it was impure….  
Neil what happened next was not pretty, the crowd grew angry as the miner started to beg for his life saying “Please my family, my wife and young child if you do this no one will be able to take care of them.” I was so horrified that I didn’t even notice I was starting to understand what was being said.  
The bald man’s eyes were cold as ice as he said “you should have thought of them before being such a glutton.” As a trap door was thrown open and the man was dragged toward a wide chasm kicking and screaming it was horrifying…then he went calm as he said “I may die, but you will soon join me.”  
Ol Baldy simply laughed saying “I would not bet your life on it.” And then a second he was kicked into the deep chasm I winced, as old baldly turned around saying “oh and Max, welcome,” Before mounting his horse and leaving as some miners carried the glaze down a road.  
I flipped onto my back saying “David, what did you get me into?” 

The walk back to the hut was dead silent, and it was there Loor asked “how did he know you?”  
I exhaled there was only one explanation “back at the subway, Uncle David got into a gunfight with a guy he called Saint Dane, I thought we ditched him but apparently not.”  
Osa explained “Saint Dane is our opponent in our quest to maintain peace, he can change form and is trying to push this territory towards chaos.”  
Right Chaos that’s bad news I asked “so where do the Knights hang out, I mean how well defended we talking?”  
Osa said “tomorrow Max, you will meet the traveler from Denduron, he will be able to give you all the answers you need in the meantime, I have an important question, a critical one.”  
I gulped I did not like the sound of that as I said “yea sure…”  
Osa asked “who do you trust most in this life, who you would give your life for in a second and who would do the same for you.”  
I didn’t even hesitate when I said “My Best friend back home Neil Lowenthal.”  
Osa paused before handing me a ring a heavy band of sliver with a slate stone in the middle, and told me “go inside and write to him, tell him all that happened when the time is right, you will be able to send it to him, you as well Loor.”  
So here I am Neil writing you all this and trying not to freak out, look I need to get Uncle David out of there, but I have no idea how, hopefully this meeting with the local guy will help. Stay safe and kiss my family for me, if they are even worried about me I guess.” 

End of Journal 1: 

Second Earth:  
Neil and Nikki both looked at the ring around Neil's finger as Nikki asked “so, Osa?”  
Neil leaned back “this is so crazy, I mean she showed up and gave me this ring! Magical portals in a subway, a medieval planet…what the hell are we supposed to do!?”  
Nikki groaned “well step one is we need to hide the journal, we can’t give it to the authorities’ best case they think we are crazy and worse case…who even knows.”  
Neil nodded “I know a spot, what then?”  
Nikki shrugged “not much we can do until another journal arrives.”  
Neil asked “Nikki I got to ask, are we in this together? Max is sending the journals to me, I don’t know where this is going…so if you want out, and this may be your last chance.”  
Nikki declared “I am not going anywhere!”  
Neil scratched his head saying “I will be in touch if we get another journal.”  
And for about a week all was quiet until in the middle of the night Neil felt the ring twitch and start to glow, the stone starting to sparkle as he put the ring down, a minute later the pages arrived bound with another piece of crude leather strap.  
Neil pulled out his phone texting Nikki “mails in.”


	2. Tak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is in a bad spot and makes a very dumb choice.

Journal number 2, Denduron:  
Ok Neil no beating around the bush this time, things are bad, long story short, Osa is dead, David is Due to be executed tomorrow, and I need something from you, at the end of this journal is a list…of stuff I need brought to the flume, I need to use it to save David and hopefully the entire Planet, but I would not ask you to take that kind of risk without telling you why…so here it is.” 

I finished writing my last journal to you, Loor in the meantime was also writing to someone, Osa appeared saying “when you are done I will show you how to send it to your friend.”  
And I did, I hope it worked…I’m sorry you must be freaking out and sadly it may only get worse.  
After I sent it to you I had a fitful night’s sleep before being woken up in the morning by Loor and Osa, and meeting the traveler from Dendron.  
He looked to be about my age, he was built, but not like Loor he was closer to a football player, he wore some light brown armor.  
Osa introduced “Max, this is Nurf the Traveler from Denduron, now I must speak to the leader of the miners, go do what you can to find David.” Before she swiftly left… great.  
I looked him up and down, it was clear this guy was not a Milago he was way to clean. And as such I asked “can we trust you? You’re a Bedoowan, you have gained from this oppression.”  
Ok maybe a bit rude a thing to say, but now was not the time for being nice; they had David and had already shown they were willing to kill.  
Nurf answered “My people…have a lot to atone for, something I intend to help them do.”  
Ok good start, Neil you know me, always thinking always working the angles, so I naturally didn’t assume he was being totally honest, but so far I was liking the cut of his Jib.  
I asked “so what kind of security are we looking at to get at David?”  
Nurf lead us down a trail toward a castle saying “security is tight around Milago prisoners, in fact there are no Milago allowed in the castle.” As he gestured to the building  
The building itself was small but that was because as Nurf explained most of the castle itself was built into the cliff, a vast interlocking series of underground homes and tunnels Loor said quietly “one way in, they can screen entrance extremely well.”  
As we lay on a hill observing the entrance, my mind raced as I asked “disguises, we enter as Bedoowan?”  
Nurf shook his head “no chance, entrance guards all know each other and there is a list of everyone who enters and exits.”  
I frowned “the Stormtrooper play?”  
They both looked at me like I was an idiot as I blushed; right they would have never seen star wars “Nurf takes us in as Prisoners?”  
Loor cut in “they would just as well kill us as bring us inside.”  
I sat down with a groan racking my brain before I felt it the light went off… “say Nurf, how close is the castle to the glaze mines.”  
Nurf answered “pretty close there an even a few ancient air shafts that connect the two….oh my are you thinking?”  
Loor smiled “they are far to Arrogant to expect an attack from that angle.”  
My thinking was this, remember that prank I pulled back at summer camp that one year Neil? The adults were so confident that the kids could not pull anything that when I rigged there sewers they were totally unprepared, same basic idea on a grander scale. Over confidence being the undoing of my opponent.  
I was starting to feel confident, trust me I noticed the irony but I mean come on we had an inside man, two badass warriors and me…I’m going to call myself the mastermind, why…because it sounds cool.  
The three of us left as my mind started racing “we need a map, I figure the mine shafts are not exactly small, Nurf we need you to map out the castle guards positions, High traffic areas, anything that can cause trouble if we are going to do pull this off we need to plan.”  
Everyone nodded as Nurf said “right mapping the castle.”  
Loor said “I will get us a map, mother is with the foreman, they should have one.”  
I grinned “good, but be careful…Saint Dane may be onto us.”  
The fun part of me that always enjoyed the scheming fell apart with fear, Saint Dane could be anywhere, be anyone.  
I always enjoyed scheming, that was my thing. Even on the basketball team I was always thinking. Everyone has a weakness that can be exploited. But this was different; I mean it was never life or death before.  
I paced next to a hut as I mused that Nurf and Loor seemed to be actually listening to me. Maybe David told them how keen I am on scheming, or maybe I just project an air of confidence.  
Whatever the reason, I just hope we don’t all live to regret it. 

That night at the light of a candle I looked over the crude maps with Loor and Nurf, Osa was in the background…doing something as I looked over the 3 possible ways in.  
I labelled them Red, Blue and Green for the sake of ease as I said “Red connects to a room here, what is it?”  
Nurf answered “public bath, lots of activity, not ideal.”  
Loor said “blue looks promising, I am just worried about the lack of cover in this area” she pointed at the plans, showing a wide open hallway, the kind of thing you would expect them to parade through.  
I agreed saying “looks a bit too close to the guard barracks for my tastes.” My guess is it was a parade route, damn knights.  
Osa said “a suitable plan B?”  
Loor agreed “that seems wise.”  
I opted to follow the advice of the Warriors in the room as I looked “door Green, leads into a large room?”  
Nurf smiled “a storage room.”  
I nodded “good start.”  
Loor looked saying “not many goons, it would be easy for us to move through to get to David.”  
I stood up “we should scout the mines tonight, just in case.”  
Osa agreed “I will accompany you, Nurf you should return before you are missed, Loor hide our plans.”  
A few minutes later Osa and I were in the mines, and to call the conditions unpleasant was a gross understatement. Neil do you remember those old film reels we watched in history class about coal miners in the 19th century, well imagine that, but make it worse by about 80%.  
The miners were all dressed like me and Osa in the crude furs, and all were covered head to toe in a layer of black dirt. There seemed to be no difference in Gender, both men and women were in the mines, which normally would be good, Gender equality is usually a good thing, however any notions of this being a paradise of progression was quickly dashed as a kid no older than 9 years old pushed a cart full of glaze past me.  
I felt sick. I mean mining was dangerous work back on Second Earth and we had like OHSA and other fun acronym’s, the only acronym the Milago had was MOD, or mine or die…by being dropped down an old mine shaft.  
I needed to bust David out of the joint and quick. He clearly had a plan, and as much as I love scheming, am I not keen on fighting a civil war, I will leave that to the Loor, and Osa’s of the world.  
Osa led me through the mines towards the disused section where our airshaft into the castle was. All the while I started mussing on this turning point business.  
Saint Dane was pure evil, I mean he has killed two people in front of me so far just to set the tempo, and was trying to throw the world in chaos. The question was how; I mean what is his end game. Whoever that bald asshole was clearly wields power with the Knights, he was stepping up the quota working everyone to the breaking point but why.  
As much as I hated it, I did my famous basketball move, I put myself in my opponent’s shoes, saying aloud “Say I’m Saint Dane, I need to throw Denduron into chaos, I’m trying to incite a civil war…why.”  
Osa said simply “he Is pure evil.”  
I shook my head “not the question, the question is why in his pure evilness did he opt to go about it as he is…why is he encouraging the Milago to rebel.”  
Osa turned to look at me seeming surprised about my conclusion as I said “think about it, the Bald asshole is stepping up quotas, killed that miner unjustly, I mean come on, if you want to keep an oppressed people from rising up against you, that’s not how you do it!”  
Osa said “Mallos, he is the captain of the guard.”  
I asked “huh?”  
Osa explained “the Bald guy Saint Dane is, that is his name and position.”  
I bit my lip “alright, Military position one of respect, he is clearly trying to bait the Milago, why…we are missing something.”  
Osa sent a small smile saying “David said you would do this.”  
I laughed “I didn’t realize my overthinking was so well known.”  
Osa kept walking saying “Guile Is not a skill that can be easily discounted. A lesson I hope my daughter will learn one day.”  
I smiled at the compliment, then I felt it, my ring began to twitch, and grow a bit warmer. I jumped saying “woah!”  
Osa turned around surprised saying “there is a gateway around here.”  
I asked “a gateway!? Like a flume!?”  
Osa nodded as I advanced my ring started to glow, I looked to see hers was glowing as well.  
As we advanced I asked “uhh Quigs?”  
We rounded a corner but saw a lack of spikes, that’s good…and there in the mine shaft sat a wooden door, a star craved on the front.  
I gently pushed open and stepped into the room, there I stood at the edge of the tunnel and all I wanted to do was call out “Second Earth!” and go home and never go back, but I couldn’t…David was in trouble. And even then if I ever wanted a good night’s sleep again I could no leave these people like this.  
So I left the mouth of the flume as Osa said “I know it is hard Max, but you are doing very well.”  
I played with my ring as I sighed “I really hope so.”  
I stepped out of the room closing the door as we can’t following the map, the mine itself was dead, there not having been glaze here for years.  
I found the air shaft and grabbed a stick to mark it, I paused before grinning marking I with a star before saying to Osa, “let’s get some sleep long day tomorrow.”  
As we left moving past the door to the flume I stopped dead in my tracks, there was a spike in the ground…well fuck.  
I froze dead, before thinking calmly “Relax Max just blow the whistle and you are a ok.”  
I reached for my neck where I kept the Quig whistle; only to find that was in fact not wearing the Quig Whistle…did I lose it when the Sled hit that jump?  
I did, well shit…I said quietly “Quigs…”  
Osa nodded pulling out her staff “we need to move very carefully…understand.”  
I nodded happy to follow her lead.  
She advanced as the bear wolf rose from the earth glaring at us, it snarled and charged. Osa swung clocking the Quig as I retreated down the tunnel, a second later 7 more quigs appeared and were closing.  
Osa said “run!”  
I didn’t need to be told twice.  
We both bolted back the way we came the Quigs making chase.  
The Quigs were closing I grabbed a torch off the wall throwing it backwards at the Quigs, I did not actually think that would work, but through sheer luck I nailed the Quig in the eyes it bellowed in pain allowing me and Osa to escape.  
And there it was I figured we made it, we stepped out of the mine. I was grinning from ear to ear and whooped loudly, I smiled widely before I heard it, there was a *thwip* *thwip* *thwip* the sound of arrows being fired at me, time seemed to slow as I looked around  
I saw a small group of archers looking at me, Mallos was right there with em, our eyes met in that second and Saint Dane fired me a wink. 

I closed my eyes this was it, Saint Dane was going to kill me, a second later I heard it the sound of arrows sliding into flesh, but I felt no pain, what? I opened my eyes and saw Osa standing in front of me, her arms out stretched. Three arrows resting in her chest, she fell to the ground as Loor called “Mother!”  
I didn’t think I just grabbed her staff and charged, Saint Dane kicked me down drawing his blade, he seemed to ponder killing me as Loor held her mother, but then he smiled at me and said “Oh Max, you always were a trouble maker.”  
Before looking at his archers saying “we are done here.”  
I stood up yelling “go to hell!”  
Before wiping around running to Loor, but it was too late, Osa was dead.  
Loor yelled “you! You left David You got my mother killed! Go home! You are not one of us.”  
I wanted to reach out and stop her, but it was too late.  
The night I lay on the straw mat that was my bed, I played with my ring, really thinking about listening to Loor I knew where the flume was, I could go home and hide under my bed…let the experts handle this.  
Nurf entered the hut saying “hey…I uh heard.”  
I chuckled grimly “oh that I got Loor’s mom killed?”  
Nurf said “you didn’t get her killed…probably.”  
I glared as he said “look sorry to pile on, but David is be killed tomorrow at dawn, and with just us 3…there is no way we can rescue him.”  
Yea this day sucked, I mean we were screwed they had every advantage, we needed an edge I knew exactly how to get it.  
Neil, this is where I ask that big favor, I need some things brought to the flume,  
A laser pointer  
A MP3 player, with very loud music mix, Hard rock, gangster rap and techno, mine from the house outta do  
A stun gun  
Battery’s for the stun gun and MP3 player  
A dog whistle  
I know I am asking a lot of you, but you may be my only hope.  
End of journal number 2 

Second earth:  
Neil and Nikki sat on the roof of Campbell county Middle school, the pages of Max’s journal sitting between them. After a tense second Nikki declared “were doing it!”  
Neil asked “we are?”  
Nikki nodded “come on Neil what other option do we have! Osa is Dead and if they Kill David Denduron is in real trouble! We get Max this stuff and maybe just maybe they have a shot.”  
Neil had already agreed but he asked “and the Quigs?”  
Nikki shrugged “I got a thing of mace, if it comes to that. But there might not be any Quigs! I mean there were not any by the flume in Denduron that Max found.”  
Neil grumbled “until there was, alright…in 2 hours we go, you get the stun gun and the dog whistle I will get the laser pointer MP3 and batteries, meet me at Max’s house, or at least where it was.”  
The two quickly shook hands before leaving the roof top.  
Nikki opened the door scaring away a Raven as they went downstairs.  
Neil found the device adding the requested hard metal and techno music mix, he also got batteries and a high quality laser pointer, why Max needed this stuff he had no idea.  
Neil left the house calling to his folks that he was going to help Nikki study, there agreed on cover story as to why they were spending so much together, before heading for where Max’s house was.  
He arrived to see Nikki standing there, a can Mace standing out in her pocket as she said with nerves in her voice “you got the stuff?”  
Neil said “yea…let’s go where was it again? The Bronx?”  
they hopped a bus to the Bronx and from there a quick google search later they found the old subway station.  
They walked down the street tensely, Max was not kidding the street was not exactly a safe area, no one was on the street but they felt like eyes were all over them. Eventually they arrived at the faded blue Kiosk that indicted the subway, Neil felt his ring grow warm and said with a start “it senses the gate.”  
Nikki nodded “just like Max described.”  
They stepped down the stairs onto the old platform.  
It was dirty, the platform was covered in trash and graffiti, Neil stared, in front of them was a pillar, shredded by bullets just like Max had said.  
Nikki pulled out her Mace as the two waited for a train to blow past before hopping onto the tracks, as they got closer Neil’s ring glowed brighter before they stood in front of a door, a star craved on the front.  
They pushed open the door and stepped inside.  
Before them was a tunnel that seemed to stretch forever, They dropped their bags to the ground as Nikki called out “Denduron!”  
Nothing happened; Neil rang his hands asking “did you say it right?”  
Soon the tunnel lit up and the two jumped together, the light grew stronger before standing before them was Max, he was wearing crude furs, and had bags under his eyes…but he smiled seeing them  
Nikki moved first hugging him saying “Max!”  
Max seemed taken a back saying “Nik…it’s great to see you.”  
Neil said “sorry Max, I had to make sure your story was legit and well...”  
Max simply hugged her deeper before moving to hug Neil saying “boy am I glad to see you guys…did you get the stuff.  
Nikki and Neil emptied there bags handing the items to Max.  
Max looked took it looking like he really thought about leaving the room before saying “good bye guys, hopefully not for good”  
Max looked at them one more time before saying “Denduron!”  
The flume took him away and Neil said “should we have told him?”  
Nikki shook her head “he has enough to worry about.”  
The two grabbed their bags leaving the subway.  
It took another week, but when Neil’s ring started to twitch he knew what was coming, darting into the bathroom he pulled off his ring texting Nikki “Mail’s in” 

Journal number 3 Denduron:  
Have you ever had an idea, one that was good, great even and your only way forward…but then that idea turned out to have made things much much worse?  
I’m sure you have Neil and Nikki, I have as well as I’m sure you both recall, (Nikki I’m mostly sorry for ruining your shirt with that chocolate pudding bomb in the 4th grade…mostly.)  
But as I am writing this I am basking in the glow of two very awful ideas, one of them you already know all about the other you don’t.  
Bad idea number one: can you guess, it was something David stressed in the first journal that I forgot all about, do you remember? DON’T MIX THE TERRITORIES, oh yea that one…well don’t feel bad I asked you to do it…anyway let’s get into what happened.

actually before I get into it, I just wanted to say…it was great to see you guys…literally nothing made me feel better than that, so thanks for that guys…both of you.  
Anyway I arrived back at the Quig less mine Score! and carried my stuff back to the hut where Loor declared “your still here! I thought you ran home!?”  
A bit harsh, but then again I did just get her mom killed. I pulled the stuff you guys sent as I said “just needed to bring some toys.”  
I hung the dog whistle around my neck, not losing that again.  
Loor looked at the strange stuff as I said “they have the man power and home field advantage’s, time we even the playing field.”  
I picked the stun gun and pulled the trigger and a spark jumped out of the tip making Loor jump, I grinned, “tomorrow we move in”

Slipping through the mine was easy, we entered storage and I saw one guard I grabbed the laser pointer shinning it the wall in front of him dancing it around a little.  
As I hoped the guard followed in shock like a dog or a cat right where I wanted him, he was wearing all metal, a quick stun gun blow and that was that.  
Me and Loor moved quickly she seemed impressed so far, a minute later we arrived to what looked like a giant coliseum where Milago where being made to fight.  
Uh oh, that’s never a good sign, I glanced at the screaming crowd and saw a woman, and well there is no polite way to put this, she was fat…extremely, you may be asking “why are you pointing this out Max that seems pretty mean.”  
And you would be right, except she was wearing a crown, so she was the queen big deal. Again fair point. But I had seen her type before, in fact I got a read on her real quick, she was young and unprepared to rule, likely to worried about the pleasures of the flesh to concern herself with the troubles of others, but she was kind, she was nice to her servants and always smiling. Yea I got a read on her she was an easy mark, the type Saint Dane would have a field day with.  
I was startled from my thoughts by Nurf saying “David is up next.”  
I handed him the MP3 saying “get behind the queen, and when I give the signal press this button.” pointing at the play button  
Nurf took the small device asking “will it harm her?”  
I smiled “only if she hates Techno.”  
He looked at me and I shook my head “no it won’t hurt her.”  
Loor and I crept into position as Loor asked “are you sure this will work?”  
She was putting aside her feelings for the mission which was good I answered “nothing is for sure, but probably.”  
she readied her stick as David was shoved into the ring he looked around and saw me, I shot him a wink that he returned he knew I had a plan.  
A gate opened, and a Quig stormed out, the crowd cheered as the animal growled.  
David crouched ready to run as I lifted the whistle to my mouth and then blew hard.  
The Quig bellowed in pain and David took off running, the crowd was in shock as Loor Lifted him up he said “good job Ma…”  
he cut himself off when he saw the whistle was plastic. He went white, but I had already given the signal.  
*boom boom wub wub wub wub* thundered through the arena and David went wide eyed as my plan worked to a T people started screaming, as loud Guitars and screamed Metal lyric’s thundered through the underground arena. everyone was screaming and panicking allowing us an easy escape.  
It was clear David was mad, but the loud dubstep heavy metal Mix was drowning anything else out as we made our escape.  
Once we got back to the mine Nurf handed me the Mp3 saying “that was…interesting.”  
David snatched it from my hand smashing the MP3 and saying “what else did you bring!?”  
I was dumbfounded “uhh a stun gun, laser pointer…some batteries.”  
I handed them over as David smashed all those items saying “where are the batteries!?”  
I said “back at the hut, you’re welcome for the rescue by the way.”  
David said “never mix the Territories Max!”  
We left the mine and the foreman met us saying “Max! we heard about your strange attacks, that was amazing, those cylinders you had can you get more!?”  
I asked “why?”  
I was then shown a test range of some kind as the foreman said “to enhance our Tak.”  
Tak that was a word I heard before…from that merchant.  
They put a pebble down and touched a flame to it…after that was an explosion. A very very very big explosion  
The foreman smiled “with the Help of Tak we will get out freedom!”  
You see that’s when it hit me; Tak was a weapon of mass destruction.”  
I asked “where did you get it!?” Trying to not sound too eager.  
The foreman smiled “Figgis found it in the mines, in the old dried up part.”  
I demanded “the trader!?”  
The foreman nodded “yea that’s him.”  
Ahh hell I think I found the turning point. Now you may be wondering not unfairly “what are you talking about Max? so let me spell it out.”  
Saint Dane is all about chaos and destruction right, we know he is pushing the Milago buttons but now we know why.  
Do you guys remember the French Revolution? Probably right, deposed a pretty awful unqualified ruler in France and brought about equal rights and the like.  
I would be willing to bet that’s not what you thought of when I brought up the French revolution is it? no you most likely thought about the reign of terror.  
As the name suggests it was not exactly a great time, why am I bringing this up? Well imagine if you will, if the French revolution had access to say the war head of a cruise missile. Hundreds of warheads, no thousands.  
Uh oh bad news right, real bad…that is going to happen on Denduron if they use Tak, the big boom will not stop with the knight’s, best case the Milago go on a killing spree because they won’t stop with just there oppressors, they will kill everyone who ever traded with them for Glaze…so literally everyone else.  
Worst case mutually assured destruction could play in…this was bad…very bad.”  
I fired a smile to foreman saying “I’ll see what I can do before" running straight for David.  
David glared “Max.”  
I nodded “be mad at me later, TAK! That’s the turning point!”  
David blinked as I said “world war 3, in medieval times.”  
David breathed out “Nurf is getting your batteries and destroying them so they can’t use them to build IED’s, I will try to convince the foreman not to use the Tak.”  
Loor asked “what can we do?”  
I snapped, my fingers “we blow up the Tak mine!”  
Loor agreed “it is the only way forward.”  
David said “do it, just be careful Max.”  
I nodded and me and Loor ran for the mines. I saw the Bedoowan people seeing the Milago readying for war, they seemed unconcerned kids were playing the Queen lounged it was a show to them like the coliseum, me and Loor went under not seeing the battle start.  
Me and Lore rounded the corner and I grabbed a nearby lamp before I running directly into Figgis who said “are you here to buy Tak?”  
I said “Figgis you can’t if you do we are all doomed.”  
Figgis stopped before standing upright tsking loudly saying “Max you sure are a smart one, I was sure none of the others would figure it out.”  
He stood up dropping the walking stick he had been leaning on, my heart went cold, Saint Dane.  
Loor tensed as Saint Dane bowed “the first round goes to me I think.”  
I tilted my head “you think so huh…do you see what we are standing on?”  
Saint Dane looked down we were standing on Tak, I shot him a wink dropping my lantern the fire lighting up the Tak at our feet  
Saint Dane laughed turning around saying “oh good show," making a run for it.  
There was a pop and our way out collapsed, great. So me and Loor took off after Saint Dane our rings glowing, the ground rocked as Saint Dane throw open the door to the flume he stood in it saying “well done Max until next time, Cloral!”  
The flume pulled him in and this place was going down hard, so wherever Cloral was seeming like a good place to be, Loor was thinking the same thing as we moved for the flume the tunnel lit up and riding a wave of water was shark with yellow eyes. I grabbed Loor as we dodged the Quig and ran hard, Loor said “where are we going!?”  
I answered “ever see the fugitive.” She hadn’t but I didn’t care as I said “we are over water, I saw an opening to the cliff on the map…we are going to jump.”  
Loor said quietly “I can’t swim.”  
I almost didn’t hear it over the growing explosions a chain reaction was incoming as I said “WHAT!?”  
Loor repeated “I can’t swim, I’m from the desert!”  
Well fuck, I grabbed her and said “hold your nose, hold your breath and hold on!” I throw us into a clumsy dive off the edge of the mine, a second later there was a very large explosion.  
We hit the water almost as hard, and sank fast Loor was kicking Panicking, as I grabbed her forcing her head above water I wrapped my arm around her in the rescue position swimming for the shore saying “breath for me Loor you’re ok.”  
She seemed to calm down as I pulled us onto the shore, Loor and I lay on the beach laughing before she said “Max…please never do that again.”  
I laughed “Agreed”  
We found a fisherman’s path and slowly climbed the cliff and arrived the field between the Milago and Bedoowan, and it was bad, the castle was totally destroyed, everyone was wandering around in near total shell shock, several people were attending to the wounded on both sides and I saw the Queen of the Bedoowan helping the Milago foreman (whose name I never learned…how about that)  
David was with Nurf when I saw us he hugged me and Loor and said “good job.”

We have been here for the last 2 days where I have written this journal to you guys, final clean up before I come home…I swear I’m going to crawl under my bed and never come out…Tomorrow morning we are going up the mountain to the flume then we are on our way! See you guys soon.  
End of Journal number 3 

Second earth:  
Neil And Nikki were standing behind Max as he stood where his front door was or more accurately should have been, he was wearing jeans and a blue sweater. He had left the subway found the bike still waiting for them, somehow. he asked to be dropped off at Neil’s and walked over to his place and there he has been standing dumb founded for the last 5 minutes.  
The ten minutes before he had sent walking around the lot looking for something anything that proved he ever lived there, there was nothing of course. Nothing at all  
David pulled up in a sports car with roof down dressed in the same way as always, like a hipster lumberjack. Loor got out, she looked even more funny, with a pink sweater with a winking cat on it, jeans and hiking boots, she walked up to Max giving Nikki and Neil a sad look before saying “Max I’m sorry, but I’m afraid there is nothing.”  
Max bit his lip “but how?”  
Loor answered “we are travelers, when we are ready all we are, is dedicated to protecting the innocent.”  
Max looked to David “you brought me back because you knew I would not believe if you just told me?”  
David touched his shoulder “I’m sorry Max but you belong out there now.”  
Max looked down “we are going after him aren’t we.”  
David nodded “yes we are.”  
Max exhaled before turning around hugging Nikki she kissed him on the cheek as she said “I’m so sorry Max, be safe ok!”  
Max nodded as he hugged Neil who promised “we will look after your journals like our lives depend on it!”  
Max chuckled saying “don’t say that, might give the wrong people ideas.”  
Max climbed into the back of the sports car as David fired them one wave and sped off.  
Neil and Nikki stood there crying watching Max go, 5 minutes turned into 20 before Neil’s ring began to twitch.  
He put it down and a series of strange green rubbery pages appeared tied together with more rubber like material.  
Neil opened it reading  
Journal Number 4 Cloral:  
“I never liked swimming all that much, but David still took me diving and the like, and now I think I know why….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what you guys think, it's of course shorter then the full book and the merchant of death is in no way my fav book in the series, but did I good job of explaining of how bad them using Tak is, and the missing territories thing? let me know!


	3. Journal number 4: Cloral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has his first win under his belt as him and David head for the Territory of Cloral, a world completely covered in water. Neil and Nikki start worrying that a fellow student is getting suspicious

Journal Number 4 Cloral:   
I never liked swimming all that much, but David still took me diving and the like, and now I think I know why, you see Cloral is underwater. There is literally no dry land on the whole Territory. Makes me worried about the time he took me sky diving, what was he getting me ready for then.  
But I will get into that in just a little bit but first I should record all that happened since we left in David’s sports car up to now.   
I was stuffed in the small back seat of the sports Car as Loor sat in the front; it was not a fun ride as David took off. I knew where we were going. About 20 minutes later we pulled up in front of the Subway Station, the path to the flume.   
David hopped out leaving the keys in the ignition yet again I followed unfolding myself as Loor headed for the subway platform I asked “You really think the car is not going to get swiped?”   
I mean the bike was still there somehow after we got back from Denduron but that was sheer luck, but a sports car in the middle of the road keys in the ignition? Not a chance   
David shot me a grin saying “don’t worry the Acolyte’s will take care of it.”   
The acolyte’s huh, well no time to dwell on this new news as I followed David onto the platform.   
I ignored my ring’s twitching and the Shredded Pillar as I hopped onto the tracks heading for the Door marked with a star.   
Loor Pushed open the Door as she asked “am I to come with you to Cloral?”   
David shook his head “No, your needed on Zaydaa…after your mothers loss you are the traveller from there now.”   
I looked down, I am still feeling a bit bad for getting Loor’s mom killed but she looked at me and said “Max, if you need me…call me.”  
That was rather nice of her before she turned to flume calling “Zaydaa!”   
The light and music carried her away and I asked half-heartedly “shouldn’t I stay here on Second Earth, you know keep an eye on things?”   
David shook his head “nice try,” Pushing me toward the flume before calling out “Cloral!”   
I watched the tunnel turn on as I asked “uhhh tell me about Cloral?”   
David laughed “you will find out.”   
I felt the light starting to take me as David said “oh and Max, hold your breath when you get to the other side.”   
And with that ominous warning as was taken away in the flume, as I flew through the tunnel I relaxed, I had been through the magic boat ride enough times at this point to know it is safe, so I kicked back and looked at the stars as they went by. After a bit of watching the stars I heard the sounds of running water and I remembered David’s warning and took a deep breath.   
I need not have bothered, the flume ended the ride and I was 10 feet in air, I exhaled before gravity kicked in and I fell into a giant pool of water with a very large splash.   
I kicked, my head breaking the water as I gulped air, I was treading water in some kind of cave. I should not have been surprised it seems all the flumes are underground. The Magical tunnel itself was on the ceiling; along the wall there a series of hand holds that lets one climb up into the tunnel.   
I swam to a ledge pulling myself out of the water. The water itself was warm, my guess Tropical…that was good because if it was cold I would be miserable.   
I waited on the ledge before the flume lit up and David fell out of the tunnel head first he hung in the air for a second doing a front flip before descending into the pond in a perfect swan dive, hardly made a splash, a perfect ten all around.   
A minute later Head popped up he was grinning from ear to ear saying “oh yea, head first only way to go.”   
He climbed inhaling deeply saying “AH Cloral! My favorite territory hands down.”   
I looked around saying “not seeing a way out.”   
David walked over to some Vines pulling them aside, to show clothes. Saying “whole place is covered in water; we are swimming out of here.”   
I asked “how can anyone live completely on the water?”   
David plucked a strange fruit off a vine throwing it to me, saying “peel it.”   
I did the inside of the fruit tube was some kind of red stuff I gently nibbled and it was amazing! David grinned “life finds a way.”   
He handed me clothes saying “get changed.”   
They were rubbery, like wet suits. They were black with orange stripes, they contained shorts, a T-shirt style thing, water shoes and mercifully smaller black shorts that acted like underwear, wonderful   
Once I was changed David handed me a bowl looking thing with a strange sliver patch on the back, and what looked like a jet engine with handles on either side.   
David grabbed fins like scuba divers put on their feet before saying “the Clorians are very advanced especially if it has to do with water.”   
I asked “so who left this stuff here? I mean no one knew we were coming right?”   
David answered “the Acylotes.”   
Right those guys who took care of the motorcycle back on second earth. I asked “so they just leave clothes for us at the flumes?”   
David added “and equipment that we may need to move around or fight Quigs.” He said matter factly before pulling out a very sharp looking spear gun. Oh right Sharks…great   
I asked “so when can I meet them?”   
David chuckled “odds are you never will, but they are around.”   
David grabbed one of the handle jet engine things; he then grabbed a spare pair of shorts and stuffed them full of that fruit thing. He saw me looking surprised and he shot me a wink “Quig bait.”  
Gulp, man did I want to run for the flume right now. But that would not be cool, David picked up the globe saying “put that on your head Max.”   
I did and felt it starting to move on my head, I yelped throwing it off my head yelling “fucking head grabber!”   
David put his on as it slowly molded around his head “relax Max, it is safe…this is the air globe…I will spare you the science but it lets you breath and talk underwater just trust me.”   
I put on the Air globe head grabber and it molded to my head, David grabbed one of the turbine things saying “this is a water sled just hold on to me ok.”   
I did as he sent the rigged one out, then we both into the water, I held onto his belt as he said “breathe Max you will be fine.”   
I didn’t even realize I was holding my breath but I tenderly inhaled and was fine, David grinned “see your fine.”   
I stated “this is freaky.”   
David gunned the water sled and exited the cave to see we were in a coral reef, and there were no Quigs in sight, Score!  
We went to exit the reef when a pair of yellow eyes appeared, David and I fell back under the shelf as the Quig glared the pair of shorts in its mouth along with the water sled, it seems it liked the appetizer, and was now ready for the main meal.   
David pulled out the spear gun saying “don’t worry Max I never miss.”   
The Quig dropped the pants and the sled, and tried to get at us   
The Quig was closing as it was clear David was worried about taking a shot and missing, as such I decided to do something stupid, now on a scale of stupid stuff I have done so far, I would put it just below the whole blowing up the Tak mine on Dendron thing.   
I grabbed the water slid pulled the shorts away from the intakes and took off in the hopes of drawing the Quig. And it worked, I blasted past the shark that turned to nibble me as I blew past and David speared it right through the neck, I tried to stop the sled but there was one issue.   
You see I had not gunned it; technically the water sled had never stopped being gunned. You see the sled is powered by water, the shorts had just blocked the intake, and the real thing making the sled go was the vine David had tied to the triggers. Alright easy just let go.   
One issue, you see the vine was now wrapped around my arm so when I tried to let go, yea I was being super manned through the water, oh and to make things worse, some more Quigs showed up, and they seemed to be enjoying the show and coming for me.   
So there I was being dragged by my right arm in a lot of pain and had a pack of sharks chasing me, so far Cloral was going pretty well.  
Ok to be fair it was not a pack of sharks, it was just the one…but it was really big! Anyway I was being dragged when a spear came sailing nailing the shark, David!   
Except no way the angle was all wrong, a knife flashed and the vine was cut, and I croaked out an “ow.”   
The person before me was a woman she pointed up, and I didn’t need to be told twice. We swam to the surface and she fired me a nod saying “you ok, that looked like a real tum tigger! The sharks can be a real natty do huh?”   
She was my age maybe a bit older; she was blond with a red streak in her hair and was wearing the same quick drying scuba style stuff we were, except hers had a yellow stripe and was closer to a muscle shirt.  
Natty do? Tum Tigger, what!? She glanced around casually saying “nice day isn’t it?”   
Was she kidding me!? I mean here we were in shark territory, no dry land or boat in site and she was chatting about the weather like we were waiting for a train…what just what.”   
David broke the surface as the girl lit up saying “David, I wasn’t expecting to see you in a natty do like that.”   
David smiled “Ered, I am surprised to see you in this gulf of the sea, this is my Nephew Max.”   
Ered laughed “I was spear fishing out here when I saw your skimmer, figured you might not know about the sharks round these parts, they can be tricky real easy to get nabbed while minding your own business!” She seemed real happy to see us and about well everything.   
I cut in “speaking of sharks might not be a bad idea to be somewhere else.”   
Ered grinned “Hobby that makes sense to me.” She glanced at her wrist before we took our water sleds towards the skimmer…whatever that was.   
I held onto the back of David before we arrived at the skimmer.   
As we went I asked “who is Ered?”   
David answered “Ered Spader, she is an Aquaneer from Grallion”   
I looked at him with a “tell me something I can understand look.” And he said “she is legit, we can trust her.”   
We climbed onto our skimmers, describing the Skimmers is tricky…because there is a not a lot of things like it on Second earth. Trust me I wrote and rewrote this part maybe 4 times before settling on this one. Picture if you will the pontoons of a sea plane, connected to an area that looks kind of like a bath tub, and up a couple of steps sat a set of handle bars, think jet ski…can you picture that?   
Yea that’s a skimmer, Ered’s skimmer was like ours just she had a small caboose, a tool shed would be my guess.   
I climbed on siting on the bath tub part trying to ignore my throbbing arm and holding the air globes.   
David and Ered grew tense and I started to worry, were there Quigs closing and they didn’t want me to freak out, Ered said casually “you know David…with that extra weight I’m not sure if you are going anywhere quick.”  
Well that’s ominous but David seemed just as cool as he said “and you get extra Drag with that caboose you’re hauling…I would not count us out yet.”   
Ered laughed before saying “Last one to Grallion buys the Sniggers!”   
David returned “deal!”   
And they both gunned it.   
I expected it to be loud, like a jet engine. Instead it was quiet, almost silent as we blew along with Ered neck and neck; it seemed it was a race. Honestly I was in a bit too much pain to care.   
Trying to take my mind off the pain I said quietly “Ered Is the traveller right?”  
David seemed reluctant to answer but finally said “yes.”   
David fired me a glance saying “she doesn’t know yet.”   
Well crap, that sucks that means she was going to have her world stolen away. Great, “so when do we break it to her?”   
David shot back “when we have to.”   
The race was getting intense as I asked “so this place we are going to, Grallion what is it?”   
David answered “a floating farm barge.”   
Woah, I was not expecting that answer, I opened to ask more but David said “when we get there I will answer all of your questions…ok not all of them but all of the Grallion related ones.” He winked at me at that.   
I sighed and returned “good one…”   
Then I started to see it, it was huge…ok let’s talk scale, Nikki do you remember that school trip we took in the third grade to the USS Gerald Ford? Ok picture approaching the Gerald Ford, in a row boat and it is about 60 percent bigger, and that is Grallion, and that scale is as we were still approaching Grallion.   
David grinned “looks were going to win!”   
Yes we were ahead of Ered by just a little bit; as we approached to beacon that tell us to slow down as we approach. We crossed it and David slowed down grinning broadly. Ered blew past us drifting her Skimmer into a dock, before bowing dramatically saying “I win.”   
We pulled in at a more reasonable rate as David said “we got to the beacon first!”   
Ered grinned “I believe the race was to Grallion not to that beacon.”   
I mean she had us there, but David’s reply was cut off by a loud yell “SPADER!”   
A woman appeared her arms folded, the woman was older maybe David’s age. The woman had her arms crossed saying “do we need to have another discussion!”  
The woman blinked “David.”   
David smiled at her “Hey Gwen… how are you?”   
I cleared my throat saying “uhh hi?”   
Gwen smiled at me “Gwen Yanza, chief Aquaneer of Grallion.” She glared at Ered “my office now!”  
She back looked at us with a smile “good to see you again David,” Before storming away.   
Ered fired “well call it even, first round is on me.” Before following Gwen  
I looked to my uncle saying “Cloral is your favorite territory huh?”   
David blushed “it’s not like that…it can’t be like that.”   
I looked at him as he blushed harder “not that I don’t want it to be like that, look Gwen is a good friend…a great friend…it’s nice to see her?” he tried   
I chanted lightly “Uncle Davie has a crush!”   
David elbowed me saying “focus, we got a job to do.”   
We left the dock entering a large farm area as we walked I asked “so what’s the deal here? I mean a brewing civil war or what?”   
David answered “no idea.”  
I glared and he held up his hands “I was living on Denduron for months before you were brought in, we are just going to live among these people and learn what we can.”   
I looked around saying “well not dirty miners or dread titer totters, so that’s a good sign.”   
David chuckled as we maneuvered and I asked “where we going?”   
He answered “Ered said she would buy the Sniggers I’m not missing that.”   
I followed him toward a bar looking building, everything was built out of some kind of strange light weight material, and everyone was dressed like me and David and everyone was nice, like it was almost freaky.   
We could not walk 4 feet without someone telling us to have a good one. We actually made one quick stop, we had my arm looked at by a doctor, they injected something and I felt better, then it was time to meet Ered.   
We arrived in front of some building called Grollos as David said “home to the finest Sniggers on Cloral.”   
I shrugged “I will take your word for it.”   
And we both came in, the room had about 15 people in it, with most by the bar and there were two by a chair arguing about some charts in front of them.   
Ered was at the bar bragging “and yea Gwen…loves me! So of course I got off with only warning…I’m like the daughter she never had, if she booted me she would die”   
One of the others around her hooted “yea, die of happiness!”   
It looked like Ered was the life of the party here, everyone drank out of tall clear mugs inside was Ruby red liquid.  
Ered saw us and pointed to me “there he is!”   
Uh oh, looks like I was about to be mocked in a public forum…jee reading that, am I a roman poet? ok I’m going to have just take my lumps, I’m sure it will be over quick.   
Ered proclaimed “if it wasn’t for Max here, ol Davy would be shark food!”   
I blinked in shock as a cup of the red liquid was shoved in my hand as David fired me a wink. As Ered explained “so they were trapped in under a reef, a real tum Tigger a shark circling. And then he blew past on a water sled no concern for his own safety, drawing that shark’s attention giving David enough time to escape.”   
Ered scanned the room adding “of course another shark showed up and I was kind enough to take care of it.” She said with false modesty   
Everyone hooted as if Ered didn’t really deserve any credit, Ered raised her mug saying “to Max Hobby Ho!”   
Everyone returned it shouting “Hobby Ho!” And took a drink; I tenderly took a sip of Sniggers, now I may be a rebellious teen causing trouble. But I have never been keen on alcohol; it’s mostly the taste honestly, so I was worried about trying Sniggers. Now Sniggers was weird my first drink was bitter like the stuff tasted awful, then a second later the bitterness went away and became sweet…it was amazing!   
As I drank my sniggers Ered walked up to me and we clinked our glasses I asked “you know that’s not what happened right?”   
Ered shook her head “says who? That’s what I saw? I figure it’s easier to walk around seeing the good in this kind of thing, always looking at the negative does not get you anywhere.”   
And with that we toasted our Sniggers.   
The next couple of days had us getting jobs as Seasonal farm workers, which shockingly was not as bad as it sounds. The work was fulfilling and I got to drive a forklift looking thing, Ered and the Aquaneers were like aquatic Traffic cops as delivered food to roving habits.   
Grallion stays still as we grow food, David has been spending time with Gwen for Research purposes he incites, me and Ered are not buying it, but I have been tasked with becoming friends with Ered.   
So far that objective has been going well, we have done everything from fishing to hanging out under water, I even learned how to play a few local games such as spinney do, and it’s kind of like an underwater version of a bucking bronco.  
So far so good, anyway as I’m writing this me and David are in our apartment I’m on the bunk beds (I got the top) and I’m thinking, shocking I know but Saint Dane is here so why.   
So I did my thing saying “I’m Saint Dane, I want to topple Cloral how do I do it, politically the territory seems stable.”   
David agreed “yea, everyone is faced with the same issue of living on water, and that breeds cooperation.”   
I snapped my fingers “and that’s what I would attack, on Dendron the brewing civil war was not the turning point, Tak was…so what is this territory’s Tak.”   
David blinked as I said “let’s see they use water for everything, maybe drying up the oceans? No a bit too big, no it has to be sudden…if I was doing it I would….”   
David asked “you would?”   
I answered “food, I would attack the food supply. Aim for the maximum damage, hostility and chaos.”   
David agreed “food makes sense, but it would have to be sudden disaster that the locals don’t have time to figure it out before it kicks off.”   
I lay down on my bunk “we have the civil war, the overarching event but we need the fuse, Food is too big.”   
David agreed saying “yes, Keep an eye on Ered her time is coming soon, I can feel it…I will pump Gwen for any food related issues.”   
I shot him a wink “I’m sure you will.”   
He glared at me and I said “sorry.”   
The next 3 or so weeks were silky smooth, working on the farm, hanging out with Ered I was living the dream, and then Ered called me in saying “my dad’s habitat is coming!”   
I asked “oh really?”   
Ered grinned “His habitat Magorran is dropping by for supplies tomorrow. Haven’t seen my dad in hobby been at least a year or two.”   
I looked to him “you’re from Magorran?”   
Ered laughed “nah I’m from Panger City, he’s an Aquaneer like me, taught me everything I know, I’m excited to see him!”   
I grinned “seems like a guy worth meeting.”   
Ered nodded “you would love him.”   
The next day me and David were waiting on the docks for Magorran to come into range, Ered was in her finest uniform, and the habitat grew closer, people were chatting…then it grew closer and closer…and then it didn’t stop.   
Magorran steamed closer bringing with it the turning point of the whole of Cloral.  
End of Journal number 4

Second earth:   
Nikki declared “Are you kidding how can he end a journal like that!?”   
Neil and Nikki were still in the empty lot that was once Max’s house. Neil quickly put the Journals away as he said “we have other problems.”   
Nikki looked at him as Neil answered “people are starting to wonder about what the two of us are up to, I mean Max disappeared 3 months ago, and then the two of us who the only connection we have to each other Is thorough Max start hanging out…sooner or later they will start asking question we don’t want to answer.”   
Nikki groaned “great? Who?”   
Neil answered “Sasha Daniels, she doesn’t know about the journals at least yet… but she may have seen my ring glowing before.”   
Nikki grunted “yea that would make me worried as well.”   
Neil stuffs the journal into his bag saying “my stash still seems safe for now but we should be careful.”   
Nikki agreed and the two went home, Neil stashed the journals in his secret spot. In a loose air conditioning vent on a unit no longer in use. Before he used it to hide normal kid things but none of that matters now.   
Time passed slowly as school kept going, it was quiet almost boring, Neil and Nikki steered clear of each other to avoid drawing attention whenever they made eye contact Neil would shake his head as if to say “sorry nothing more yet.”   
Nikki kept playing volleyball and Neil did a lot of reading and internet research, after all Second earth was going to be on the chopping block sooner or later.   
Neil noticed that Sasha was still looking at him weirdly, and then at that moment his ring started to glow.   
He quickly covered the now crystal stone bolting for the boys bathroom he took his ring off and soon I rolled scroll of brown pages appeared, he pulled out his phone texting Nikki “mails here, meet on roof.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always what do you guys think!


	4. the turning of Cloral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Max deal with saint Danes plan for Cloral

Journal number 5, Cloral:   
He guys just want to say sorry for that cliff hanger last journal, I realized last journal that was a horrible place to leave it. It was getting long so I decided to just send It, it didn’t occur to me how bad that cliff hanger was until after so sorry, of course I can’t guarantee I won’t do it again. But you probably noticed the paper, well you will not believe where I am! But where was I? Right Magorran was closing fast.  
I stood on the dock next to David, Ered, Gwen and the other Aquaneers and the habitat kept getting closer everyone was tense and I could feel it in the air, this was wrong.   
One of them muttered “that’s the safety marker.”   
It took a second but Gwen yelled “Brace for impact! Get the lines off! Get the Civ’s to safety!”   
A loud siren sounded, the closest thing to Second earth was an air raid Siren, and well I didn’t need to be told twice me and David run for cover, Ered stood shocked so I grabbed her with my arm dragging her to safety, we braced on the ground covering each other as there was loud screeching crash.  
I saw the habitat crashing and crunching into us, Grallion wobbled and Ered Stood up running full tilt for the crash point, I tried to stop her but it was too late she leapt to Magorran, I grumbled “god damn it.”  
Me and David both stood up and took off running and made the jump, I glanced down as I did (bad idea) I saw floors of torn haul and a long way down to the turning white sea. I landed on the Magorran next to David as we saw Ered running down the street  
We went to make chase, but Gwen and a Group of Aquaneers stopped us, they held long sliver tubes…and well it didn’t take much to figure out what they were…they were guns and they were pointed at us.   
Now this has not come up much so far, mostly because I’m not sure if this is a fluke or not, but us travelers (ok mostly David I have failed every time I have tried it) have the ability to convince people, could be hypnosis, natural charisma…or maybe David is just better looking than me.   
Long story short, David threw on the charm “listen, Ered is running to find her father, she could be running into danger and you have the lives of Grallion to worry about, Gwen let us find Ered and you stop the magic boat ride.”   
This worked and Gwen lowered her weapon’s saying “find her.”   
And we ran after her, we were still well behind but we were catching up, and as I ran I looked around what I was seeing was…weird to say the least   
The streets were empty, silent…we followed Ered into the lobby of an apartment, and saw 3 people…all sitting around a board that kind looks like a chess board, all 3 were dead but they didn’t look dead all slumped over they looked…paused, one guy had a glass of something pressed to his lips as he watched the game he eyes wide open, one guy was leaning back as if considering his opponent’s move while the other one had a piece in his hand his arm lifted in the middle of making a play.   
You know after Pompeii where they found persevered body’s just covered in ash minding their own business? Yea it was like that, honestly the only sign that we hadn’t just walked into a very weird piece of performance art was a trickle of dried greenish liquid from the side of their mouths.   
We kept moving following Ered up a flight of stairs, and there she stood in a small apartment, and there in front of a desk in his finest uniform…was a man.   
I walked up pulling Ered into a hug, it didn’t take a genius to figure out who it was, and David checked him for a pulse before shaking his head and saying “good bye old friend.” And closing his eyes I saw a glint of something as David hid something from Ered’s view quickly, David fired me a “quiet” look.   
As he grabbed a piece of paper from Ered’s father, he looked at it before asking “Ered do you know what this is?”   
Ered looked at it saying “it’s a note for me…from my dad.”   
Before we could ask more about it Gwen and the Aquaneers stormed in saying “Hands.”  
Me and David did gently as Gwen said “thank you for finding her, this Habitat is under lockdown why we figure out what did this, we will be taking you to back to Grallion for purging follow me.”   
Right bunch of people just died of unknown causes, great.   
As he walked Ered didn’t say much but I paused mid walk asking out loud “wait…we saw it coming right?”   
Everyone looked at me as David said gently “yea Max we did?”   
I looked around getting frantic “we saw it coming! So we didn’t anyone on Magorran? I mean Grallion is not exactly tiny, someone should have seen it coming…tried to stop it…unless.”   
I didn’t need to say it…no was alive to see it I asked quietly “How many people lived here?”   
Gwen answered soberly “eighteen hundred.”   
I bent over and threw up, hard. David patted my back as I pitched my lunch, after that we were taken off Magorran as Aquaneers in blocky hazmat suit looking things boarded, I glanced to the left and saw those two arguing folks again, they had no charts this time but were still, arguing.   
We were taken back and went through cleansing, I took off my clothes which were subsequently burned, I was worried about what would happen to myself and David’s rings…we kind of needed those, but they were just out through some kind decon thing and handed back to us, all three of them.   
I looked to David and he nodded, telling me all I needed to know, the ring was Ered’s fathers, the former traveler from Cloral, well shit. 

After we were scrubbed within an inch of our lives, we were freed, and it was then that Ered opened her mouth removing her father’s note, so that’s what she was so quiet. She looked at it, before stuffing it in her pocket and leaving for her house without another word.   
David placed the ring in my hand saying “when the time comes, and it is coming soon, give this to Ered and bring her into the fold, she is the traveler from Cloral now…even she does not want to believe it.”   
I nodded “you knew her father?”   
David looked down “yes…he was a good man; I’m going to see what I can learn from Gwen…”   
And with that he headed for Gwen’s house, I looked down heading for my home. I had a lot of thinking to do.   
For about the next week, Ered only showed her face when she was on duty every other minute she spent alone in her house.   
David told me they figured out what had happened, a shipment of bad rice…let that sink in, Bad rice killed hundreds of people. The question is whether or not this is an isolated incident   
I figured it was a long shot, but maybe the time was right, I played with the ring in my pocket as I approached Ered’s door a bottle of sniggers in my hand. I pushed open the door to find Ered slumped on the floor, I walked up to her shoving the bottle into her hands with a “hobby ho.”   
Ered took the bottle a small smile on her face “hobby ho Max, listen….”   
I waved my hand “listen, I get it…more then you know, but there is something I need to tell you about your dad.”   
Ered looked up at me and then there was a loud *BANG!”   
And an even louder alarm, Ered ran out of her house and I was right behind.   
As I ran I asked “what is it?”   
Ered answered coldly “raiders.”   
The Basketball Team? Somehow I doubt it, when I looked out and saw a ship, to be more accurate a war ship, it was built of the same lightweight materials as everything else on Cloral, but it also had guns…very big guns, and they were pointed at us. Safe to say these guys are not the basketball team.   
Now when I think pirate, I think messy clothes, dirty, an eyepatch and a sweet Parrot. Well these guys did not have any Parrots, in fact they were not like pirates of Second Earth at all, they were clean…a well-groomed Professional crew, men and woman standing shoulder to shoulder on the deck.  
A fellow emerged from below deck, I figured he was in charge and he had long brown Hair and a small tube in his hand and he spoke it was projected like a microphone “hello good people of Grallion, I’m Zy Rider captain of this fine vessel.”   
Zy Rider huh? That sounds like a fake ass name if I ever heard one, this guy real name was probably Frank or something. Anyway this guy was putting on a show sound almost apologetic as he said “now word has reached us of the sad event that recently befall Magorran, and since I have no desire to die a food related death, I am here to negotiate. You see you all have so much food; all we ask for is a bit…so this how this works."  
My gut twitched, but I focused as Rider said “you will send eight of your largest Skimmers, packed full of food…one Aquaneer each, and if you try any funny business…well I suppose we can take what we need from the bottom of the ocean, you have 15 minutes (he said the Cloraian time frame but I gave you guys the translation) oh and Max…hope you are enjoying Cloral.”   
Well I was right again Zy Rider was a fake ass Name, but has real name was not Frank…it was Saint Dane.  
David ran up to me, his mind in the same place. Saint Dane was here and he was causing chaos, Yet again I was on the money, the food supply…man I hate it when I’m right.   
Gwen and Ered ran up as Gwen said “how does he know you!?”   
I Stammered out an “it’s a long story.”   
Ered said “we have will have time to ask later, now follow me…my dad taught me about every ship on Cloral so I know what to do!”   
Gwen reached out to stop us but David Stopped her saying “trust them, Gwen.”   
Ered fired “when you see a flair attack!”   
We ran to the docks as Ered put on her Air globe I followed suit saying “I assume you know what you’re doing?”   
Ered nodded “my dad taught me about every ship ever built, that Natty do uses water turbines for fuel, we plug em up and they are not going anywhere, real spiff ay?”   
For a second the Ered from before her dad died came back and I grinned “right…so how exactly?”   
Ered grinned “you have gotten better at driving a skimmer so just follow my lead.”   
She hopped onto a skimmer, I hopped onto one next to her and she flipped a small sliver switch below her Jet Ski style handle bars and started to sink.   
I did the same mumbling “how did I keep ending up in these situations.”   
It was tense few minutes as we kept low to the ocean floor, hiding among the underwater farms tended to by the farmers who had been around a while.   
Me and Ered approached the bottom of the ship, and there they were, two big turbines, Perfect for throwing a Skimmer into. Ered was out of view as I gently piloted my skimmer into position, I was getting ready to gun it and bolt to safety, when the turbines lit up, it seemed to time limit was up.   
My skimmer was sucked in as I kicked trying to get to safety, I missed the mark and was starting to be sucked backwards, I grabbed the sides as my legs dangled towards the spinning turbines, my skimmer was still being pulled in painfully slow. As I grumbled “come on suck harder…”   
I felt my fingers going white, and then I lost my grip. I figured I was dead that’s that tough luck, when I felt the feeling of being grabbed by the arm and lifted back to the lip, I glanced up expecting to see Ered by didn’t see anything, out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw movement but it was gone.   
And then CRUNCH, the skimmers ground the turbines, I swim out as Ered high fived me (a second earth gesture she picked up from me at some point)   
She handed me a water sled as I said “whew thanks for the save back there?”   
Ered asked “what are you talking about.”   
Before pulling out a flair gun and firing it that was the signal…a second later there were 3 splashes, small issue with this plan, they now knew we were here.   
I grabbed onto a water sled as me and Ered took off. I glanced behind and saw 3 pirates hot on our heels.   
Ered yelled “we will loss em in the kelp!”   
We blasted into a kelp forest, well it turned out to be a rather small Kelp forest, because before we knew it we were back out, and the Raiders had just gone above the forest. We were still ahead but they closing fast.   
We were in trouble, and then my ring started to twitch and get warm. It took a second before it clicked “the gateway!”   
Ered said “what!?”   
I turned saying “follow me!”   
The stone on my ring had turned to crystal and was glowing I aimed my hand as the ring grew a bit brighter, I followed the ring which led towards the Coral reef, and there I saw it Craved into the rock, a star. No sign of any Quigs either that’s good.  
I called to Ered “under here!”   
Ered asked “if we go in there, we can’t get out!”   
I looked back at her “do you trust me?”   
Ered nodded and I gunned my water sled saying “follow me.”   
We flew under the rock shelf and I wondered if leading these goons to the flume was a good idea, but meh either Saint Dane was with them, and already knew where the flume was…or he wasn’t and they could not use it anyway.   
My head broke the surface in the cave as I treaded water I threw the water sled and air globe onto the rock shelf next to us.   
Ered followed my lead asking “how do you know about this place…also I’m not seeing a way out of here.”   
I laughed towards Ered “oh you will see soon, at least I hope so.”   
I looked to the ceiling praying this would work from all the way down here “Zaydaa!”   
The tunnel started to glow the light picking us up and we started to float towards the tunnel Ered said “Hobby Max…where did you say you were from again?”   
I didn’t answer as we floated into the mouth of the flume surrounded by light, it was time to get Ered up to speed but I could not do that alone…we were going to see Loor.  
End of Journal number 5

Second Earth:   
The heat flooded the roof of Campbell county Middle school, in Queens New York as Nikki and Neil sat having just finished the latest journal from Max, Nikki starred ahead and then declared “ he did it Again, And also Loor!? Why didn’t he take Ered to see us we are his friends!?”   
Neil rang his hands saying “you know why…”   
Nikki looked down saying “yea I know, she can help Ered make sense of all this.”   
Neil looked at her “I miss him to.”   
Nikki scoffed “me miss him? Not a chance…I’m just worried about Cloral…”   
Neil looked and Nikki looked down “not buying it huh?”   
Neil sighed looking around, "all this feels so…unimportant I mean…I mean Cloral is going through a crisis, and the only thing I have to worry about is what I am going to do when summer starts in….”   
Nikki added “2 weeks.”   
Neil looked down “Max has been gone for 4 months and no seems to have batted an eye.”   
Nikki looked out saying “I mean in 3 months we will be in high school and Max will not be there with us…”   
Neil Groaned “I have been up half the night and still no ideas what the turning point could be…not like someone just showed up promising Prosperity but really causing disaster.”   
The two stood up as Nikki said “I’m Hungary and it’s getting late, let’s go eat.”   
Neil nodded “sounds good.”   
Sasha Daniels ducked out from the bottom of the stairs.   
The next day:   
Neil was in his locker when it slammed closed in front of him, he glanced up to see Sasha standing over him saying “cut the crap, I know you and Costa know something about what happened to Chabra.”   
Neil blinked stammering “I have no idea what you are talking about.”   
Sasha looked up at him saying calmly “I heard you two reading to each other, pretty fun story…he was on his way to see someone named Loor?”   
Neil went white thinking fast “listen Sasha…Max is gone, no one knows what happened to him and I guess I needed to cope with that somehow so I made up a story…Nikki found me out…and she liked it enough to help me write it.”   
Sasha looked Neil up and down before saying “you are a bad Liar Neil…I will found out the truth soon…oh and nice Ring.”   
She left leaving Neil feeling jumpy.   
A week passed as he dodged Nikki and Sasha Both, he had a plan, but it was not a good one…he typed up all of Max’s journals on the computer and the plan was to get ahead of this.   
So when Sasha reported Neil as having knowledge of a missing person they were ready.   
Nikki grinned at the officer “our friend disappeared we could not find him so we made up a story to help us grieve, even wrote it out on special paper…I guess we never imagined anyone would ever actually read it.”   
The tired looking NYPD officer let them go as Sasha smiled slightly “well played you two, but I know the truth…those journals are legit…enjoy the summer.”   
Sasha fired them a wink and with that walked away.   
Neil said “that felt…”   
Nikki cut him off “Great! got one over on our childhood bully!”   
Neil glanced at her “she bullied you as well?”   
Nikki looked down “Flower scouts was a rough time in my life.”   
Neil’s ring started to twitch and he slammed a hand over it saying quickly “we need to take cover.”   
The two ducked into a dark ally as Neil took off the ring; a second later more rubbery pages from Cloral appeared.   
Journal Number 6, Cloral:   
Hey guys…normally I would joke about leaving you on yet another cliff hanger…but something happened, I can’t just come out and say it, no this is for the record so at the risk of burying the lead I’m not going to talk about it just yet.   
Ered and I flew through the flume at first she seemed worried so I told her “relax it is totally safe.”   
Ered seemed to relax a little bit, not a lot but enough.   
The jumble of notes that told me we were about to arrive. Honestly I was a little worried I knew next to nothing about Loor’s Territory; well except she lives in a desert. That’s a detail I’m not likely to forget after the mine incident.   
The flume placed us in a cave (Shocking I know) but it was long seemingly stretching out forever, the cave itself was not natural, but it was not made of the smooth concrete of the subway back on second earth, no the stone was craved crudely, my guess with hand tools.   
The stone itself was like a sand stone. Ered mumbled “hobby…”   
Ered was tilting on the spot and it took me a second to think why, she had never been on dry land before she was getting the opposite of her sea legs (land legs?)   
Ered looked to me asking “where are we?”   
I answered “we are very far away from Cloral…a world called Zaydaa, we should be safe here…I know you have questions and I intend to answer them, but I will need a bit of help.”   
I glanced down at the floor and saw two sets of light weight white robes; Score looks like the acolytes came through yet again. The question occurred to me that maybe they are there for Loor and Osa for when they get back from Denduron.   
I mean time between territory’s is not relative, so it may have been years since I saw Loor or it’s possible we have not even met yet, but then I saw it. Neatly folded was the bright pink Cat sweater.   
Well she was here at least as I turned my back to Ered saying “get changed.”   
I quickly stripped out of my rubbery Cloral clothes and put on the white robe, I asked “you decent?”   
Ered said “yea.”   
I turned around and saw her dressed the same way, great now it was time to lead her out of here, I spotted a set of curved hand holds leading upwards saying “over there start climbing…ohh and keep an eye out for something with yellow eyes.”   
Ered looked at me and I said “trust me…Quigs are nasty.”   
Ered asked “Quigs?”   
I didn’t answer starting to climb before bonking my head on something hard letting out a “fuck.”   
Before figuring I hit something made of wood I pushed up on it, it was a trap door that swung open. I climbed out, to see I was in a sand covered storage room, everything was made of the same kind of sand stone as the flume room; I glanced at the trap door and saw the star craved on it.   
Ered climbed out and I closed the door quickly covering it with sand.   
We left the storage room to find ourselves in a maze of identical storage rooms, we spent a few minutes wandering around lost before I ran into someone dressed like us in the white robe I said “hey can you help us out, we are lost and need to find my friend Loor.”   
The guy looked at us “Loor huh, that sounds like a Batu name…why are you associating with a Batu?”   
I answered “she was always nice to me…I promised to see her today.”   
Ered looked confused as the guy scoffed “Well is she is Batu she is probably at that tournament of theirs, barbaric really.”   
I agreed best I could “oh yea real Nasty business.”   
The guy turned to leave but I stopped him saying “sorry, I got turned around can you direct me to the exit?”   
The guy narrowed his eyes “you from manufacturing.”   
I nodded “yep that’s us manufacturing.”   
The guy grunted “follow me.”   
Ered looked at me as we followed whispering “that guy was speaking gibberish, but you were responding to him, normal as can be.”   
Oh right Ered would not have learned to understand all speech yet. I looked at her saying “you will understand as well in due time.”   
She just nodded dumbfounded as we followed the guy to a giant waterfall looking thing, he got to work throwing switch messing with gizmos after a minute I cleared my throat “uhh you were going to show us the way out?”   
The guy grunted, "go down that way, take a left and then a right then up the stairs." And then went back to work. Well I didn’t feel like hanging around and ticking this guy off, we followed his direction went up the stairs and got our first look at Zaydaa.   
Ok that’s not entirely true, the first thing that hit me was the heat, it was like walking face first into an on fire Brick wall. It was probably 35 degrees in the shade around here.   
The second thing I noticed was we were in an amazing city. An oasis, water ran along small troughs along the sidewalk as plants bloomed in every home, the buildings were made of sand stone with large buildings being built, it was like showing up in ancient Egypt in the height of the civilization it was amazing.   
Ered was staring out saying with almost haunting fear “where is the ocean…”   
Right, Ered had never been on dry land before. I answered “well I can’t speak for the whole place, but it looks like there is no water here.”   
Ered mouth hung open “NO WATER!? Then how do they survive, I mean generate power, grow food, build things!”   
The irony of that line of questioning was not lost on me believe me, I looked around trying to find something I could give her like David for me back on Cloral finding nothing I said simply “folks do things a bit differently here, come on we have to find Loor.”  
We walked down the stairs into the city, it was not super busy…for a second I felt my stomach twitch but I saw a group of people walking down the road I walked up to them saying “hey I’m looking for my friend Loor you know her?”   
They blinked saying “are you here for the tournament?”   
Right the guy by the flume mentioned that, I answered “yep, I love…tournaments.”   
The lady I was talking to was dressed in real colorful clothes and had her hair in some kind of hair wrap, and she was not buying it as she said “hm Most Rokador don’t have the stomach for these kind of contests, we shall see if you do...keep going down, you will see the coliseum.”   
I said “thanks.”   
I grabbed Ered and kept moving down oh yea my heart was pounding, so far me and Coliseum’s had not gotten along, so I was not exactly eager to see what this had in store, but I needed to find Loor.   
We walked past a large number of statues of what I could only assume were important figures on Zaydaa, most were in warlike poses clutching weapons and looking four different kinds of badass. I was not seeing many folks I would call scientists, and then again we were on the road to a fighting arena. Which in fairness is not a brainy types scene anyway. Me and Ered climbed some stairs and took our seats in the Coliseum, if we were on Second Earth I would call our seats the nose bleeds, but that was fine by me. If things did get nasty at least I was not right up in the action.  
Me and Ered sat there, and honestly we stood out…we were dressed like the mole people…the Rokador, granted they were a few other people dressed like us in the crowd. They also stood out the white robes and generally lighter skin (most likely from living under ground) contrasted against the colorful robes and darker skin of Loor’s people.   
At least I think these guys are Loor’s people, I still have yet to actually see her. But if David had told me that Loor hangs out in a desert arena possibly fighting people to the death for the amusement of brightly dressed specters…well I probably would have thought he was joking…but here we are.   
We sat around there for about 5 minutes, Ered was stilling looking around mouth agape…is that what I looked like back on Denduron? Anyway, after a few minutes to lines of people emerged onto the playing space.  
They were two teams being marked by color Orange and Green. Team Green were full of big burly muscle types, Picture six dudes that look like the Rock standing next to each other and you get the idea. Yea I did not want to be on their bad side.   
The orange team had smaller people leaner and my guess faster. And there at the end of oranges line was Loor…Sweet we were in the right place…also not sweet because Loor was walking into some kind of death game!   
Thankfully for once I was just being paranoid, both teams had on protection in all the area’s where one would not want to be hit very hard, helmets, kneepads etc. at the end of all of these…let’s call them pressure points was a small wooden stake, Maybe about as wide as a Quarter and maybe 4 or 5 inches long sticking out ward.   
I was starting to get what was what, the Pegs were targets. It’s kind of like the sensors during a game of laser tag…save that these guys look like they had never had fun in their entire lives.   
A guy stepped into the field dressed like an asshole, bright fucking Yellow robe, I mean this guy was hard to look at, but he stood out so he was a prime candidate for some kind of referee. Anyway Banana man had some kind of Golden necklace in his hand.   
I will say the thing looked pretty cool, in any edgy kind of way. Banana lifted the necklace and the crowd applauded as the players saluted some wooden stick things appearing in their hands.   
The guy lowered the necklace before casually sticking it around a stick in the middle of the two groups, and then stepped off the field, as both sides squared up.  
Well I’m not going to lie and say I was not holding my breath. But then it kicked off. The Greens charged the Orange’s and were moving fast and hard. It seemed the teams were balanced so that team Green was full of hard hitters all about that strength, while team orange was all about speed and mobility.   
Strength so far was winning the day but I didn’t buy it for a second. You see the issue with the Green’s strategy was obvious at a glance…they were wearing themselves out, and will start making mistakes…and that’s when the Orange’s will strike.   
I noticed that Loor was hanging out on the side not engaging, that was weird with what I know of Loor you figure should would be in the fray.   
A Green bolted for the Necklace and quickly had all of his Pegs knocked off. The guy dropped his stick and ran off the field.   
Alright so now I get it, knocking out the other team was not really the goal no it was all about nabbing the necklace. I felt the gears turning already, it was like playing basketball on Second Earth, Green was already tired one quick coordinated move from orange and it would all be over.   
If I didn’t know better I would say Loor had read my mind because she let out a bellowing cry, and Orange formed a circle, the tired Greens were being out played as Loor played Red Rover, entering the circle as Orange Advanced forming a wall of meat.   
The circle moved letting Loor get the Necklace and Orange easily made it to the other side! Hell yea a victory for the little guy, ok guys I may have…over reacted a little.   
When Loor lifted the necklace in triumph I was on my feet whooping cheering stomping feet yelling “Yea kick there asses!”   
I kept on yelling like a dick for a full 10 seconds before I noticed in mid fist pump that I was in fact not lost in a second earth like display of emotion in victory, in fact I was the only person cheering and standing at all…oh and to make things worse, everyone was staring at me.   
I glanced around in a vain effort to find anyone as excited by this as I was as Ered muttered “hobby is that a thing you do where you’re from?”   
I lowered my fist sheepishly as everyone kept staring, I glanced down to see Loor starring back up at me, We met eyes and for a second she looked confused like she could not quite place me, but then it clicked and she smiled at me, as I fired her a sheepish smile and sat back down my face very red.   
We walked down the street of the city, Loor calls it Xhaxhu (it is pronounced Za Zoo, if your keeping score) and she explained that was a standard military exercise. Ok I can see why people were looking at me like a crazy person.   
We arrived at her apartment, it was closer to a dorm room, Loor was in the army and as such had a small dwelling provided.   
Ered looked at us before saying “alright I want answers! Who are you!? What was that tunnel and what does this have to do with my father.”   
I exhaled saying “Ered, before we start…I have to tell you that I don’t have all the answers to your questions, I don’t even know all of them…”   
Loor looked at me and I nodded and she started “there are 10 territory’s throughout time and space, ten vibrant and independent worlds each as different from the last, you are from Cloral which is one…and are on Zaydaa which is another.”   
I added “these territory’s make up Halla, literally everything, every blade of glass every pint of Sniggers.”  
Ered nodded dumb founded as I said “you are a traveler, like me and Loor…and your father…he wanted you to have this.”   
I opened my hand where I had been keeping the Traveler ring. Ered looked down saying “my father he left me a note.”   
I nodded “what does it say.”   
Ered scoffed “It’s a children’s story, about the only dry land on Cloral it sank beneath the ocean, but it is just a children’s story.”   
Loor stared “Lost city…I have something for you, your father give this to my mother, she is gone now so I guess it is my job to give it to you.”   
Loor opened a pot and produced a Piece of Clorian Paper, on it was a black line with a curve beneath it and a series of cut off numbers, Looked at it lowering my still outstretched hang with the ring in it.   
Ered looked up “Saint Dane? Did he kill my father?”   
I answered “we don’t know for certain but that seems likely.”   
Ered clenched her fist “that’s all I need; I’m going kill that son of a bitch!”   
I stopped her saying “you can’t, look Saint Dane is powerful! I’m not even sure if he can be killed! David got into a gun fight with him before. He can change into anyone be anything! Look if we are going against Saint Dane we have to do it smart!”   
Ered looked at me and I stared back as Loor said “Listen to Max, Ered. Trust me he is right, we cannot fight Saint Dane directly, we will not win.”   
I held the ring out again saying “help do this right, and we will get justice for everyone Saint Dane has killed, trust me no one wants that more than I do…we just have to do it smart.”  
Ered took the ring saying “Max take me home, I’m getting revenge on Saint Dane!”   
I needed Ered to cool off so I bluffed “Ered, it’s late and I’m tired there is no way I am finding the gateway in this state, your welcome to go. But I’m not going anywhere until the morning.”   
I hoped Ered would not try to find the gateway on her own. I mean she had the ring now, but she can also not understand anyone yet.   
Ered stood up glared at me and stormed out, I went to stop her but Loor stopped me “let her go she needs to cool off.”   
I sat back down joking “is that even possible here?”   
Loor laughed, she actually laughed at one of my jokes before she looked at me “how is Cloral?”   
I shrugged “not too bad, you would hate it whole place is one big ocean.”   
Loor’s eyes went wide as she shuddered adding a “horrifying.” In a joking tone   
I looked down “listen thanks for helping out with this Ered thing…I can see why David always wants me to learn from experience, I have hard time believing this stuff and I lived it.”   
Loor nodded “you speak the truth, but be careful with Ered she will come around just give her time.”   
I bit my lip saying “god I hope so, so how is things here?”   
Loor looked down “getting worse, I hope to prevent the turning point here, one less battle that needs fighting.”   
I looked at her “when you need me I will be here.”   
She gave me some bread and some crunchy spicy veggies and a drink that tasted kind of like mango’s…I never liked Mango’s.   
After that I wrote my journal to you guys and went to sleep, or at least tried to, about 4 hours after Ered quietly came back and laid down, after that I turned over and went to sleep.   
The next morning Ered walked up to me saying “Max I’m sorry for my attitude, this is just a lot…but your right, I need to follow your lead…but make no mistake I have a chance at Saint Dane I’m taking it.”   
I nodded “welcome aboard Ered.”   
Loor smiled saying “I shall take you to the underground.”   
She led us through the city stopping short of the stairs Ered started moving as Loor hugged me a bit before saying “be careful Max.”   
I nodded “You to Loor.”   
We stepped into the underground as Ered yelped saying “uhhh is my ring supposed to do that?”   
I laughed “yea, that will lead us to the gate, and no you don’t get used to it.”   
We walked down the stairs following the corridor running head first into the guy from yesterday he looked at me saying “you two, so did you find your Baku friend.”   
I nodded “uhh yea we did.”   
He scoffed “you should start thinking about your loyalty’s boy, your friends or your people.”   
Before he stormed off, Ered said quietly “whoa, that guy he was speaking gibberish then mid-sentence he started making sense.”  
I looked at her saying “you have finally learned to hear…too much?”   
Ered chuckled “no I think that is about right.”   
We followed our rings and uncovered the trap door marked with a star I said “all flumes are marked with a star.” Pulling up the trap door, we climbed down and I glanced to my right and heard a hiss and a pair of yellow eyes looked back at me.   
I gulped saying “Quig…”   
I hate snakes, it is maybe in the top 3 things that I fucking hate, clowns, snakes and Saint Dane. The Snake lunged at me but was snatched out of midair by Ered will quickly struck with a knife saying “got the little nasty.”   
I bucked “did you bring that knife with you!?”   
Ered shrugged “you expect me to go anywhere without my trusty.”   
I grabbed the knife saying “ERED LISTEN TO ME NEVER MIX THE TERRITORYS, IT IS A BAD FUCKING IDEA."   
Ered was taken a back as I calmed down “listen, I made that mistake and I nearly cost the lives of everyone on an entire planet.”   
Ered looked down “Ok Max.”   
I clapped her shoulder smiling “all good, we all make mistakes.” We turned form each other changing into our swim skins when were ready I asked her “ready to take your first solo flume ride?”   
Ered nodded “hobby…I guess.”   
I gestured just look at the tunnel and call out where you want to go.   
Ered did yelling “Cloral!”   
The flume started taking her away and I called “oh and hold your breath when you get to the other side.”   
And with that Ered was gone, I chuckled standing in the mouth of the flume silently hoping those raiders were not waiting for us, I called out “Cloral!”   
And the flume started to carry me away.   
The ride was chill as ever as I heard the rushing water I tried to go head first like David and pull off the Swan dive…try to look cool. Well I failed, I missed up the flip and landed back first with a massive splash.   
My head broke the Water as Ered had a big grin on her face “Hobby that’s fun.”   
I climbed out saying “glad to know you approve…but we are not out of the woods yet, there might be Quigs outside.”   
Ered agreed saying “Right don’t want to end up in a tum Tigger right after getting out of another one.”   
We put on our air globes and grabbed the water sleds; we left in the cave and found…no Quigs, score! We gunned it heading for Grallion.   
We arrived to find the Raider ship sunk at the bottom of the ocean off Grallion, that’s a good sign. We arrived at the docks and a Aquaneer called “their alive! Ered and Max they made it.”   
I was hauled out the water and given so many hugs, handshakes and high-fives that I honestly lost count, I saw David and he hugged me deeply saying “Max I was so worried.”   
I hugged him back saying “I’m ok David, Me and Ered took a trip…” I looked around before lowering my voice “we went to see Loor, Ered is up to speed.”   
Ered walked over saying “David…” playing with the Ring on her finger.   
David walked up to her saying “Ered, I wish you were joining us under better circumstances.”   
We walked back to our apartment, before closing the door I said simply “Ered’s Father left clues for us to find a city, Sounds like Atlantis.”   
David stroked his chin as Ered added “he stashed a clue with Loor’s mother for safe keeping but it is clearly only half.”   
I leaned back “he knew something was coming, so who else would he have given the other half ?”  
Ered answered quickly “my other dad back in Panger City! Saint Dane could be on his way there now!”   
I side eyed David he was thinking the same thing, Ered was a traveler now, it seems likely her other father is likely gone just like my folks, but it was our only lead.   
The plan was quickly drawn up convince Gwen to borrow a speeder, a superfast skimmer to get us to Panger City by night fall.   
When we arrived at Gwen’s I heard yelling, it was those two arguing people. We entered as Gwen said quickly “Ered get your people out of here.”   
David stepped forward “Gwen…Max and I have come from a long way off because we heard they may be some trouble around here…let us help you.”   
Yea he was doing his thing again, Ered added “Gwen…they are to help us…trust them.”   
Gwen sat back with a groan saying “tell them what you told me.”   
The two arguers it turned out were Agronomers. Scientists in charge of handling crop growth, the two where about night and day from each other. One was a man portly bald and clearly nervous he was pacing everywhere and throwing his arms around wildly. The other was a woman, and man was she cold.   
I don’t mean in the literal sense…at least not probably, but she seemed disinterested by this whole affair, and glanced at me once before turning her head back to her partner with an eye roll.   
The portly guy explained “Magorran will not be isolated case; the shipment of bad rice was caused by a fertilizer we developed.”   
Ok that’s not good, the woman cut in “Cloral population is growing it is only a matter of time before we have more need for food then we have the ability to produce, so we created this fertilizer it changes plants at the Genetic level. They grow 30% faster and produce twice as much fruit.”   
The portly guy cut in “AND TURNS THEM POSIONOUS!”   
And there is the rub and the turning point. My mind was already racing “you developed this stuff right!? So stop using it.”   
The Woman shrugged “the results were so promising so when we sent it up the chain they were quite impressed and already began mass production.”   
Ah hell, Ered said “do you mean?”   
The portly man yelled “the fertilizer has already been sent all over Cloral! 80% of all farms are using it!”   
Fuck, my mind was already coming to the conclusion, word gets out that the food is tainted…and all hell breaks lose, people fight over the clean food that is left…yea chaos this has Saint Dane written all over it.   
Ered spoke up “we need to get Panger City, we tell the Agronomy society, start figuring out how to solve this.”   
That and go to his fathers apartment, clever Ered very clever.  
Gwen agreed and next thing I knew I was on a very fast speed boat heading for Panger city.   
Honestly I can’t much about the trip, I passed out pretty much as soon as we got going slept the whole time.   
I woke up when we were approaching Panger city, and honestly it looked like a city from home. Plenty of Sky scrapers it was honestly pretty cool, also there seemed to be canals that people use to get around, like in Venice pretty sweet.   
Ered smiled “Panger city, home sweet home…Max, uhh tell me about your home?”   
I looked at her before smiling “I’m from new York, a big city like here…Queens to be Specific, uhhh my world has seven major land bodies generally divided into the eastern and western hemisphere, I’m from the western hemisphere, the territory I’m from is Called Second Earth, don’t ask me if there is a third earth but I have to assume there is a First Earth.”   
Ered looked at the water “it sounds beautiful.”   
I chuckled “it is not perfect by any means, but it is home…I just hope it stays beautiful ya know…Saint Dane will come for Second Earth one day…and I’m not exactly looking forward to it.”   
Ered laughed “trust me it is not great.”   
drifted towards the docks, we tied off the speeder as Ered took off running, Gwen yelled at her to stop but David said “we will catch her you get them to the society, that is your priority.”   
Me and David hopped on a Skimmer, it seems they were free to use no keys or anything as we followed Ered through the city.   
We followed her up and to a 5th floor apartment and there Ered stood in the middle of the room, an empty room. Yep her dad was gone, like he never even existed.   
Ered asked “was this supposed to happen?”   
David nodded “Yes, he has served his purpose and had to leave for you to serve yours.”   
Ered clenched her fists running towards another room saying “Max give me a Boost, I had a secret hiding spot one I never told anyone about.”   
I knew what she was doing she was looking for anything that proved that she even existed, I doubted she would find anything, But helped her anyway. Ered stood on my back as she searched a crack above the door frame.   
To my surprise she actually found something, half a piece of Clorian Paper, it was the other half of the map to Farr.  
We looked at it briefly putting the pieces together before there was a knock on the door and a woman’s voice said “hello in there.”  
We looked behind to see the Female Agronomer standing in front of us, I felt my hair start to stand up as Ered asked “shouldn’t you be at the society?”   
The women waved a hand dismissively “and ruin all the hard work I put in? Please! I had to spend years among you fish folk for this, they would have given up years ago if I was not there whispering in their ears.”   
I knew who this was, it didn’t take a genius, The woman looked at me and give me a wink saying “Max as always on the ball, of course the food supply is the only way to go.”   
Ered eyes went wide as David said “so that’s your plan huh Saint Dane.”   
Ered tried to lunge at the woman but she produced one of those sliver pistols saying “now now, let’s not be hasty.”   
Ered stood wide eyed, and the woman form began to change, a second later a 6 foot tall figure stood before us, with long white hair and piercing eyes and in his black suit, but the Gun was still aimed at us.   
Saint Dane asked casually “isn’t this better?”   
Ered clenched her fists “you killed my father!”   
Saint Dane looked at her before looking her up and down saying “it’s possible, I kill many people’s fathers…should I remember yours?”  
Ered clenched her teeth “he was the traveler from Cloral.”   
Saint Dane Grinned “OL Vo, how is he…right stupid question he is dead now…oh Vo he always was crafty…I saw he left you that note, I was in his room just before you 3 showed up…the city of Farr! I like the rest of you thought that was fake, man was I wrong.”   
Saint Dane was talking the same way one would talk to his buddy’s about the football game at work, it was creepy. But he added “it seems he found it, and he thinks that city can save Cloral, well he always was an idiot but as Max here can tell you should always hedge your bets.”   
Saint Dane started to change again turning into Zy Ryder, just then a couple of henchman burst in, all armed as Ryder Grabbed Ered lifting her with ease. Ryder said calmly “Oh Ered, always so hot blooded, you remind me of a certain Teal haired Girl.”   
He looked to me a sadistic smile playing on his face as he explained “you either give me the map, or I kill every friend you ever had, then I kill ol Davy here, then I go to Second Earth kill all of Max’s friends then I kill Max and then finally after that…I kill you, or of course you could not be an idiot and give me what I want.”   
I said “Ered don’t listen to him, you give him the map and Cloral is done!”   
Ered’s lips were turning blue as she reached out holding out the map. Saint Dane dropped her holding into the map he scanned the document, before looking at us “thank you for your service…kill them.”   
I figured this was going to be It when *CRASH BANG BANG* Gwen and the Aquaneers came in guns blazing!   
Saint Dane turned around to face the threat and I choose that moment to grab the map and dive behind a wall, and Balls of hard water flew everywhere.  
The wall I was hiding behind was getting dented, I shoved the map into my pocket saying “Ered now would be a great time for us to be somewhere else seeing as the Aquaneers are outnumbered.”   
Ered threw open a window saying “follow me!”   
We moved quickly around the lip of the building hopping into a stair well where Gwen and The Aquaneers were retreating we bolted out of the building hopping onto skimmers from the canal and ran for our lives.  
Once we were back on the docks we filled in Gwen on the whole Zy Rider, Female Agronomer thing and convinced her to take us to the coordinates on the map it seemed the race was on.   
The coordinates were supposed to be over the deepest trench on Cloral but our sonar showed it was only about 30 feet deep, while the others were debating as to whether or not we were even in the right place I looked at the night sky and blinked saying “can I see the map?”   
I was handed the put together pieces of paper and the dots on the paper, were stars and they matched up perfectly.  
Oh we were in the right place as I muttered “David…Atlantis.”   
A few minutes later, we were underwater and swimming and I saw it. A weird green fish, I had seen it somewhere before. I gunned my water sled saying “follow that fish!”   
We did down into a steep cavern and through a cave entrance and before I knew it we were in a room, and several people had weapons pointed at us… Gulp

So here I was in a room while a guy demanded to know who I was, I stick to the story me and David came up with up, since we can’t walk around telling people the truth. That I was raised on a university habitat and that me and David were wanders simply passing through the region, with the added twist of helping stop the whole everyone dying thing.   
It turns out the people of Farr (Farrians? Farr Folk? I never actually asked) were aware of the issue and had already managed to solve it, well kind of they developed a cure that they intended to quietly release to save the people, yea you see the People where like Atlantis crossed with the idea of an Angel, it’s honestly pretty sweet.  
but as always there was as always an issue, namely the raider Submarine making a beeline towards Farr and getting ready to blow the city and the cure straight into the deep water! (how was that Metaphor? I was pretty proud of it.)   
Yea it seemed Saint Dane knew the coordinates from a glance after all man, I really truly despise that guy.  
Ered led a team of Farrian warriors (yea that’s what I am going with Farrian.) to stop the submarine as me and David tried to come up with a plan to save our skins, and I came up with one, you see the issue was the kill Box Saint Dane had us in, we need to bust out. So I asked “you guys Sank the city right?”  
One of their leaders who was with us nodded “many generations ago.”   
I said “sweet unsink it!”   
The leader asked “are you serious?”   
David yet again did his thing “trust him, your people are in a kill box you can’t swim out…but over the surface.”   
And look I want nothing more than to describe in exerting detail exactly what the city of Farr rising from the ocean looked like, and it did looked really cool. I'm uh not really in the mood not with what happened soon after, you see Ered's Plan worked, the sub was sinking and Saint Dane Escaped, Not Zy Rider, no it was Saint Dane suit and all (sadly he was wearing an air globe so the prick didn’t just die.)   
And Ered she wanted revenge, Saint Dane hopped onto a speeder and took off and Ered followed him, I knew where he was going saying “he failed, he wants to bail.”   
Me and David borrowed a craft from Farr and caught up.   
We arrived at the Cloral Reef where speeders were left and hopped into the water as my Ring started to glow.   
We arrived to the cave just in time for Saint Dane to take a bow saying “round 2 goes to you Max, Veelox!”   
The flume lit up as Ered yelled “Get back here you son of a bitch!”   
Ered started to climb into the Tunnel after Saint Dane when the it started turning crystal, and my mind went back to the shark on Denduron, I yelled “ERED DON’T!”   
But I was to late as *BANG BANG BANG BANG* echoed form the flume, you see I was to late, but David wasn’t.   
He ripped her down and took the Bullets himself. The Flume rescinded as Ered stood in shock, I ran over putting pressure on David’s wounds I was crying saying “David, ok stay with me, we can get you to a hospital, you’re going to be fine!”   
David looked up at me as the blood pooled underneath him saying “Max…do not be afraid... Second Earth, Halla Stopping Saint Dane, that’s up to you now.”   
I cried harder “No don’t leave me...you’re the only one left! My Family there all gone! David I can’t do this alone! I can’t stop him alone! So stay with me! Don’t leave me!”  
David looked up to me “ we will meet again Max, I promise.”   
And with that he exhaled and his eyes closed and I screamed I yelled and I punched the ground and I cried and Ered stood to the side. Not moving.   
The last couple of days were a blur, We saved Cloral but David is gone, Ered disappeared but that was fine by me a few days ago I got a bunch of paper and a very large bottle of Sniggers and a Skimmer.   
I choose some spot in the ocean to write this journal to you guys, sorry that the details kind of pitter out…but fuck it! David is dead and I have to chase Saint Dane to Veelox and Spoiler warning I know nothing about fucking Veelox.   
I guess that is Selfish of me…but My family is gone, granted they were hardly there for me to begin with, but they are still gone. My life is gone and David my Uncle, my friend my Mentor in this whole Mess is gone as well, Shit Shit shit, the hell am I going to do? 

Ok it has been a couple of days now, and some more stuff happened. I met with Gwen when I came back to Grallion ok met is the wrong word she hugged me and I cried into her shoulder for 2 hours.   
I manned up after that and said “Gwen…I’m sorry for crying on you like that, I know you and David were close.”   
Gwen just hugged me tighter and said “The people of Cloral are grateful; we can take care of his body…with honors if you wish?”   
At first I was going to decline take him Back home to second earth like Loor did with Osa, but of course I could not bury him there, there was nothing for either of us back on second earth, so I accepted her offer. After all Cloral was David’s favorite territory so fair is fair.”   
After the funeral I had to get ready to go, Saint Dane needed to be stopped still, even if I was flying solo from now on. There was knock on my door and I said “come in!”   
The door opened and Loor Flew inside hugging me deeply “oh Max…I’m so sorry.”   
I answered “don’t be, so what brings you here?”   
It was Ered who entered afterwards saying “Hey…Max.”  
I softened “Ered…how are you holding up?”   
Ered laughed “hobby I should be asking you that?”   
I looked to Loor saying “it would hardly be fair if I held David’s death against you.”   
Ered nodded “I uhh didn’t know how to approach you, so I uhh went to Zaydaa.”   
Loor said “and I’m glad you did, she told me what David Said and Max, you are not alone now or ever…let Ered help you.”   
Ered added “I’m sorry for running off like that.”   
I looked up and nodded “follow my lead and we can still pull this off, Loor thanks for coming I know you hate swimming.” I joked half-heartedly,  
Loor Joked back “at least Ered tried to teach me, unlike you who just grabbed me and threw me out of an exploding mine.”   
Ered looked confused so we filled her in on our first journey together.   
Guys sorry for the bad ending and the rather anti climatic saving of Cloral, but I just want to go and get Saint Dane, David last wish was for me to stop him and I will be damned if I fail him now, Me and Ered are leaving for Veelox tomorrow morning, Loor is back on Zaydaa, Ered choose her acolyte by the way, Gwen! A good choice David would approve.   
God I miss you guys. Be safe   
End of Journal # 6 

Second Earth:   
Neil and Nikki were sitting at a table in central park when they finished the journal; they sat for a full 10 minutes in silent mourning before Nikki spoke “David is really gone?”   
Neil nodded “it looks like it….”   
Nikki asked “and Veelox, we know nothing about it! Max knows nothing about it! He is flying blind.”   
Neil answered “he has Ered with him, that will help.”   
It was then Neil’s phone started to ring, he looked at it in shock as Nikki asked “who is it?”   
Neil answered her “the Manhattan National Bank?”   
Nikki asked “isn’t that the super old, like older than time itself bank?”   
Neil nodded answering the phone “hello?”   
An woman’s voice said “excuse me is this Neil Lowenthal?”   
Neil answered “uhh yes?”   
The woman asked “are by chance with a Nicole Costa?”   
Neil answered alarmed “Uhh yea she is right next to me.”   
The woman sounded surprised “Exactly as he said, you both need to come in, a matter regrading a Mister Maxwell Chabra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what you guys think sorry i cut the ending short but i really wanted to get into Never War


	5. 8.6 Billion US Dollars/ journal number 7 Frist Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki and Neil visit a bank at the request of Max and Max and Ered follow Saint Dane to Veelox.

It was then Neil’s phone started to ring, he looked at it in shock as Nikki asked “who is it?”   
Neil answered her “the Manhattan National Bank?”   
Nikki asked “isn’t that the super old, like older than time itself bank?”   
Neil nodded answering the phone “hello?”   
A woman’s voice said “excuse me is this Neil Lowenthal?”   
Neil answered “uhh yes?”   
The woman asked “are by chance with a Nicole Costa?”   
Neil answered alarmed “Uhh yea she is right next to me.”   
The woman sounded surprised “Exactly as he said, you both need to come in, a matter regrading a Mister Maxwell Chabra.”   
Neil and Nikki looked at each other in shock before he said “we are on our way.”   
The subway ride to the Bank was tense, Nikki asked “what if it is Saint Dane luring us into a trap?”   
Neil asked “why? And why at a bank under Max’s name, he could just as easily kill us any other way.”   
Nikki nodded but was tense as they entered into the elaborate entrance to the Manhattan National Bank, a woman was behind the counter she looked to be about 40 maybe 45 and had her dyed blond her in a bee hive like cut.   
The woman looked at them like they were wasting the lobby’s air, she asked “can I help you two…kids?”   
Nikki answered first “we got a call something to do with a Maxwell Chabra?”   
The Woman looked the up and down saying “so you’re the ones huh? Our bank has been wondering about who you two would be for decades, honestly there were bets being taken as to whether or not the number he gave us would even work.”   
Neil asked “could you tell us what exactly is happening?”   
The woman said “first may I see some ID? With a picture on it, please.”   
Neil said “uhh we have our student Id’s from school will that work?”   
The Woman answered “that will be sufficient.”   
They both produced there Campbell county Middle school Id’s, The woman examined them and nodded before stating. “Mister Chabra came here in the year 1937, and opened an account with us and rented a safe deposit box, he left very specific instructions for us, investments at very certain times as well as how to contact you. He was a bit of an Eccentric.”   
Nikki blinked “so what does that have to do with us?”   
The woman answered “all rights to the account and Box were signed over to you both today.”   
There was a dead pause as Neil asked carefully “the account….what is in it?”   
The woman calmly typed on her computer before looking at the both them, and then back to the screen and then back to them, she then said calmly “the account totals to 8.6 Billion US dollars.”   
Neil’s mouth hung open as Nikki yelled “are you joking!? Billion! With a B!?”   
The woman nodded calmly saying “Mister Chabra it seemed had quite the eye for the future; you are now shareholders in companies such as Apple, Microsoft, Amazon and several others.” She spoke flatly  
Neil closed his mouth just long enough to say “this has to be a joke!? One of those hidden cam shows!?”   
The woman looked at him disgusted saying “we here at the Manhattan national, take a good deal of pride in our discretion, it says here in his file that all is explained within the safe deposit box he rented, if you follow me please.”   
The woman led them to the basement handing Neil a key saying “this is your deposit box key; you will need it to regain access to your Box.”   
Neil and The woman opened the box before she said “thank you for using our services; I will leave you to it.”   
Neil opened the door on the metal box as Nikki said again “8.6 Billion dollars! Neil we are rich! Super rich! More money than we could ever hope to spend rich!”   
Neil pulled out the container inside were 3 books all bound together properly, as Neil said “I think it’s a slush fund.”   
Nikki looked at him confused and Neil explained “this is Max we are talking about, always working the angles, so when Saint Dane shows up, and he likely will one day, we need to be ready we need resources…and 8.6 billion dollars is more than enough for equipment, clothing and anything else, plus being able to take care of us, for the rest of our lives.”   
Nikki nodded scratching her head “what are we going to tell people?”   
Neil asked “what can we? oh yea Max went back in time to 1937 and arranged to make us Billionaires!?”   
Nikki grumbled “yea, that does not sound like a fun discussion.”   
Neil Picked up the book, he turned it on its side reading “Journal number 7: First Earth” the words were written with an old school type writer, Neil and Nikki sat down as he cracked the book open.

Journal number 7: First Earth  
Hey guys your probably wondering about the whole, delivery system for these Journals, well I will get into more detail in a bit but I had my ring stolen, so I am sending this stuff to you the long way, so enjoy the marathon! Oh and about the money. You should be somewhere in the region of rich as fuck. Yea well I figure Saint Dane is coming to Second Earth and we will need resources to take him down, but other than that go nuts! (just don’t tell anyone you are richer then god now) man they thought I was a crazy guy when I told them exactly what I needed to do, but I assumed that the bank would not say no, so here I am.   
Alright so, to business. Me and Ered left Grallion heading for the flume, we climbed up into the old tunnel, I took a deep breath before calling out “Veelox!”   
The Tunnel lit up and carried me and Ered into the field of stars, I was running blind without David, but I had to put on a brave face. Ered was looking up to me as someone who at least somewhat knew what I was doing.  
Ered was enjoying the Flume ride doing Flips in the air and whooping, that was a bit too exciting for my taste I preferred to look at the stars but to each there own.   
Then came the jumble of musical notes signalling the end of the ride and we arrived…in a pitch black room, I mean I could not see my hand in front of my face Ered said “hobby I can’t see a thing.”   
Then like the fucking wizard of Oz a girls head appeared in the air in front of us saying “GO AWAY!”   
Well she seemed nice, I threw on a smile saying “Hey I’m Max Chabra, that is Ered Spader, we are travellers from…”   
The girl interrupted “I know who you are!” The girl had dark hair, and dark skin, but not as dark as say Loor, she had on a pair of weird techno yellow glasses and rough Brownish hair and a weird kind of Hipster west coast kind of haircut, it’s hard to describe. What was clear was she didn’t want us around.   
I said “if you know who we are then you know that we are after Saint Dane and if you know who that guy is then you know Veelox is in trouble.”   
The girl answered “Saint Dane is not here, now go away!”   
Ered said “Listen Mate, I hate to burst your bubble but we saw him go from Cloral to cause a Tum Tigger here.”   
The girl grumbled “they told me you were smart Listen he was here, but he left! He knows Veelox is a fortress there is no way for him to cause any trouble here.”  
Ered said “Listen…?”   
The girl answered impatiently “Nerris.”   
I cut in “Nerris, the worst possible thing for you to do is think you are smarter then Saint Dane, that is literally his entire thing! He plays people like that easily.”   
Nerris looked like she was considering what I said for a second before saying “it is not possible for Veelox to be attacked; your focus should be on where he actually went.”   
I asked “where did he actually go?”   
Nerris answered “First Earth.”   
Ered said quickly “hobby, can’t Saint Dane become anyone! How do we know we can trust you?”   
Nerris rolled her eyes so hard her glasses almost fell off, her head disappeared and was replaced by video of a black room, then the flume lit up and out stepped Saint Dane, he stretched, Cracked his neck, looked right at the camera gave a little wave before saying “First Earth!”   
The room went dark again before a second later the flume lit up and Ered and I stepped out of the flume with Ered saying “Hobby I Can’t see a thing.”   
Nerris reappeared saying “satisfied.”   
I looked at her nodding “thank you, but be careful Nerris, Saint Dane is cunning and he knows about the cameras.”   
Nerris chuckled “whatever just get lost.”   
Ered muttered “Hobby isn’t she a ray of sunshine” Before calling out “first Earth!” The flume ride was quiet and tense, Ered knows I’m from Second Earth but neither of us know when 1st Earth is. Could be during the time of the dinosaurs, which granted would be pretty cool. But when the flume ride ended we were standing in a familiar room, the room off the subway Tunnel in New York!   
What was a lot less sweet were the two guys standing in the door way, one had on a brown suit, fedora look, real classic look, the other guy had on a jacket and no hat, both had bandanas over their faces and however it was not there clothes that caught my eye. No it was the fact that they were both holding Tommy guns and pointing them, at us.   
I gulped putting my hands up, Ered did the same muttering “Max, about that Tum Tigger…”   
The hatless goon was twitchy saying “Marv! You saw that right! First we shoot through that thing now a bunch of Martians are here!”   
Martians!? Riggght we are still wearing the water stuff from Cloral. I looked at them saying “we come in peace, we are here to protect your world let us by and no harm shall come to you.”   
Man I really hope this works, for a second hat less guy seemed to relax but the guy with the hat said “Shut it! We got a job to do, take his ring!”   
The hatless guy said “take off your ring real slow.” Aiming his gun with shaky hands at me,  
I did slowly throwing it to them. The guy with the hat, Marv I think his name was caught the ring as he said “alright we are going, you both have a train to catch.”   
The hatless guy said “we were told not to kill them!”  
Marv said “shut it Harry, I ain’t letting some damn Martians live.”   
We were forced out onto the tracks as the guy said “now if you fellas want to say a prayer now is the time.”   
I saw a light coming it was the subway Train, Ered muttered “Max…”   
I responded “just follow my lead.”   
Both guys had the guns trained us and as the train approached I Said “Now”, and ducked backwards off the tracks, With Ered on my heels. The train blew between us and the goons as I said “follow me!”   
I took off running down the tracks and Ered did not need to be told twice. The train finished passing as I dove onto the subway platform, I rolled over and looked up at lady in a fur jacket. And she looked at me and screamed.  
Wait the platform was not abandoned? Ered looked at her with a “Howdy mate.”   
The lady just screamed harder, I stood up saying “we got to move.”   
Ered followed me asking “is this what your territory like?”   
I shook my head “no, we are in the past of my territory, I’m just not sure when…”   
I spotted a news stand, grabbing a paper I quickly scanned before spotting the date, March 8 1937. I exhaled “March 8 1937…we are about 80 years before I was even born.”   
The news guy declared “ayy space man are you buying or are you just standing here!?”   
Just then the station was rattled by machine gun fire, as the guys chasing us said “everyone stay calm, we are looking for a couple of weirdos, dressed like space man, we take care of em and we are out of your way, nice and easy.”   
Well crap these guys were standing between us and the exit, this was not good. Ered asked “we could make a break for it?”   
I shook my head “no we will be Swiss chesse before we get anywhere.”   
The newspaper guy whose stand we were hiding by was gesturing frantically but now just said “hey there over here, just take care of em I got a business to run.”   
Oh this guy is real classy; the goons started walking over to us, when a guy straight stood up to them smiling “evening fellas.”   
Marv said “sit down old man, we don’t have business with you.”   
The guy, he was older, black, maybe in his 50’s grinned broadly “hey now, you’re here causing a ruckus interrupting these poor folks lives on this fine night, and what over a couple of crazies? But you know the truth right, ya can’t kill em here…all these witnesses and there is no way you can kill us all.”   
The guys seemed to falter as then a train pulled up to the station, some people went to step off only to see the guys with guns and duck back into cover, the guy picked us up saying “so here is what is going to happen, I’ll take these guys away and out of your hair. And you can go about your business.”   
We were slowly prep walked into the train, this seemed to be somehow working but then the guys seemed to snap out of it, and charged into the train but then we simply stepped out of train, and the train took off taking the goons with them.   
The guy looked me over saying “come on Buck Rogers we need to talk.”   
Ered and I tensed as we stepped out of the subway and the guy waved for a taxi before saying “welcome to first Earth Max, David told me all about you.”   
Wait what, the guy looked at me and lifted his finger and there sat a traveller ring, “Oh shit!” I declared “they stole my ring!”   
Ered nodded “that is…bad.”   
Yea without It I can’t send journals and can’t find flumes, but those guys clearly knew Saint Dane, so all hope was not lost yet. I asked “so are you the traveller from First earth?”   
The guy nodded “names Vincent Vandyke, My friends call me Gunny.”   
Ered said “Ered Spader mate, Traveller from Cloral.”   
Gunny stuck his hand out “pleasure to meet you.”   
The two shook as I focused “alright those guys, criminals of some kind…it’s 1937…Mobsters?”   
Gunny nodded “yea, I just don’t know what crew they belong to, listen it’s late and we need to get you changed.”   
We pulled up to a big building, I asked “where are we?”   
Gunny answered “The Manhattan Tower hotel, where I work, I’m the bell captain.”   
Gunny stepped out of and paid for the taxi before taking off his jacket to reveal a fine bright red uniform, the guy transformed from Minor mannered grandpa, to all business.   
He held out the jacket for me saying “Let’s see how this looks.”   
Yea the jacket was dragging on the floor it was not good, we gave it to Ered who still looked dumb but at least, she looked less weird.   
It was then a limo pulled up and a guy got out, he was wearing a fine White suit and had 4 guys surrounding him, suits cut wide in the shoulders, jacket bulging, yep they were packing.   
The guy walked up smiling “Gunny my good man! how is business?”   
Gunny answered “as always Mister Rose, Business is good.”   
Rose responded “glad to hear it.”   
Before turning to me saying “so what are you a moon man?”   
I responded in a joking tone nervously “I’m a Martian sir.”   
It seemed to work as the guy laughed handing me a hundred dollars, “you’re a funny kid Buck Rogers, take care now.”   
Then he and his boys entered the building.   
Ered asked “Hobby who was that guy.”   
Gunny led us in saying “Max Rose, Mobbed up to his eyeballs, and Lives in the penthouse.”   
We entered the Lobby and me and Ered got a lot of weird looks, Gunny on the Other hand, was working the room with no effort. It seemed he had something to say about everyone. And they all loved him for it.   
We walked past a guy in a red uniform who said “Hey Gunny who these guys?”   
Gunny answered “new hires from out of town, Dodger.”   
The guy Dodger waved Gunny off as we were led to the elevator. On the elevator was a nerdy looking kid in a uniform who said as best he could “going up?”   
Gunny answered “6th floor.”   
The kid said “but that floor is off limits Gunny.”   
Gunny looked at him saying “Dewey just do it.”   
Dewey responded “right going up.”   
He looked at me and Ered saying “so what are you supposed to be, a lagoon monster?”   
I countered “I’m a Martian.”   
Dewey laughed “right, well hopefully next time I get invited. Ya know to the costume party.”   
The elevator stopped and we stepped into the being renovated floor as Gunny said “good kid, but he is a bit…un social, this floor is under renovation so you can lay low here until we find Saint Dane.”   
We were led into a room as I looked around asking without thinking “no TV?”   
Gunny and Ered looked at me and I blushed “right those are not invented for another twenty years.”   
Ered clapped saying “SO Gunny tell us a bit about yourself?”   
Gunny shrugged “not much to tell, I was born down south, joined the army during the war for the adventure, but could not bring myself to ever actually shoot anyone. Earning me my nickname moved up here and have been working for the hotel for a long time.”   
I asked a bit too casually “really you fought in World War One?”   
But then froze as I felt 2 pairs of eyes settle on me, as Gunny asked “did you say World War one? As in more than one!?”   
Ered said “now I don’t know much but a World War sounds like a real tum tigger! And that screams turning point to me.”   
I shook my head “I doubt it; the war doesn’t start until Germany invades Poland in 2 years.”   
Both of them looked at me as I groaned “look World War 2 is too big, that’s not Saint Danes style, but maybe making the Nazi’s win somehow…that’s something I can see him trying to do.”   
Ered laughed “so easy, we find this leader of this Germ place and tell him not to stir up any natty do’s, sounds real spiff to me.”   
I blinked “you want us to go up to Adolf Hitler and say, Uhh Jee Mister Hitler would you reconsider the whole Holocaust, thing Pretty please.”   
Gunny looked down, as Ered looked around “I’m sure he is a perfectly reasonable fella.”   
I exploded “Ered he is a genocidal manic! He kills something like 7 million people in extermination camps! He is literally in the top 4 of the worst people to ever live!”  
Gunny looked at me mouth a gape as Ered said “Hobby, Max are you being serious?”   
I ran my hands across my face “trust me; there is nothing we can do to stop the war.”

There was a long sober pause before Ered laughed “what’s with the crap mood, think about it Max here is from the future. That means he already knows what the turning point is!”   
I shook my head “no clue, but my guess it has something to with the Mob, but first we need to blend in, Gunny we need clothes…and I got a feeling Max Rose is involved the coincidence is too big.”   
Gunny agreed “right I will get you guys clothes and some food I will be back soon…”   
And with that Gunny left, I tried to chill on the coach and listen to the Radio as Ered took a shower.   
After what felt like an Agonizing twenty minutes, there was a knock on the door. I looked to Ered who nodded quickly hiding behind the door ready to jump whoever came through, I opened it and Gunny entered pushing a cart.   
And it hit me, the smell, frankly it was divine. I felt my mouth watering as I said “Gunny I love you!”   
Gunny chuckled “one second Shorty, first things first, your clothes.”   
He reached under the cart producing two bundles for myself and Ered. The clothes themselves were simple enough, for me it was Khaki style pants, a white button up, a cotton jacket and one of those paper boy style flat caps, You know what I’m talking about right? Suspenders to keep my pants up, never actually worn suspenders before, I kind of dig it. Oh and Black leather dress shoe type deals wooden souls, very…well vintage, except not vintage…I hate time travel. Oh and I almost forgot to mention, underwear like the lumpy grandpa stuff…yea that really brought down the room.  
Ered had a similar look, with a white skirt, green Blouse (I think? I honestly don’t know the difference between a blouse and a button up…is there a difference…man I miss google.) A cream jacket and black flats, she looked the part of a girl from 1937…which I suppose was the point.   
Once we were done changing, Gunny looked us over adding “since we figure Mister Rose knows what’s going on I got you both jobs here at the hotel, but we will need to clean up your hair.”   
Oh man, it must have been maybe 6 months since the last time I got a haircut? And Ered’s hair is already pretty long, I guess it made sense.   
“Gunny come on man! I’m dying here.” I declared breathing in the food smell.  
Gunny laughed “One more thing, your work uniforms, Max you will be a Bell boy you handle the doors, take peoples bag’s and the like, Ered you work housekeeping…you clean rooms mostly, both jobs have access and are background, but be careful.”   
Ered grinned widely “hobby, sounds like a spiffing good time.”   
Gunny and I looked at each other as I added “just be careful, this era in my worlds history…can be…just be careful.”   
Ered nodded “right, avoid any Natty do’s.”   
Gunny looked at us both before grinning “well then, dinner is served.”   
He pulled aside those cover things, the things that keeps food warm, and underneath were two Hamburgers’ and crisp golden French fries, and in an ice bucket some coke bottles FUCK YES! Now in my journey across Halla I have eaten a lot of food. Most of it pretty good.   
Denduron was all about Gamey meat and Scavenged berries. Cloral was a lot of seafood (shocking I know) and vegetables grown in the underwater farms, Zaydaa was some crunchy bread and strangely spicy Veggies. But this…was the nectar of the gods.   
I Grabbed the bun smelling it deeply as Ered asked “what is this?”   
I put the burger down starting to eat my fries first, like I always do saying “the meat of an animal, on a grain by-product, with a variety of sauces, next to it is a cut up Root vegetable that was fired in oil and lightly salted…and is amazing.”   
Ered took a tentative bite before nodding in approval saying “that’s pretty good.”  
Gunny laughed “well it is a one-time deal, a welcome to First Earth meal, after this you eat down in the kitchens like everyone else.”   
We eat our food in relative peace and quiet.   
It was heaven, I smiled feeling tears starting well up “Gunny thank you, you have no idea how much this means.”   
Gunny pulled up desert, hot fudge Sundays as he asked “why is that shorty?”   
I looked down “uhh tomorrow is my birthday, or at least it might be…you know time travel.”   
Ered perked up “Hobby Max, Happy birthday! I would hoist a pint of Sniggers but this will have to do!” raising her coke bottle.  
I raised mine as well as Gunny grinned “and many happy returns!”  
Second Earth:   
The woman cleared her throat, causing Neil and Nikki to jump from the floor where they had been reading Max’s journal. The woman said “my Apologies, but the bank is closing. So you cannot remain here.”   
Neil and Nikki stood up quickly stuffing the journals into their bags as Nikki asked “I assume this box is ours?”   
The woman nodded “of course, your box is paid for the foreseeable future, we look forward to when you come in next.”   
The pair left the bank, walking along the lit Manhattan streets for a few minutes before Nikki proclaimed “Neil…I’m scared.”   
Neil looked over to her as she explained “before now, it has been real but still over there, ya know. But now we are Billionaire’s, Max was in 1937 fighting the Mob and Nazi’s, and we have all this money to fight Saint Dane…and I mean how do we even process this!? I mean is this even ethical!? What about the IRS!?”   
Neil looked at her, he was holding back tears. The same thoughts had been swirling in his head all day as he asked aloud “are we really the right people for this? I mean what do we know?”   
The silence held between the two before Nikki burst out laughing, a second later Neil followed they both stood there on the sidewalk laughing as Nikki exclaimed “Neil we are rich! Also that lady looked so shocked when we showed up!”   
Neil nodded “I’m not sure what she was expecting, but we were not it!”   
Nikki looked down “so, now what.”   
Neil looked at her with a gleam in his eye “marathon?”   
Nikki nodded “why don’t we use our new found riches and buy some snacks!?” Rubbing her hands together greedily.   
They decided to meet the next day, Nikki’s folks would not be home so they would have her place to themselves.   
Neil used the B card as he and Nikki had decided to covertly refer to it as and bought snacks, he arrived at the Costa apartment at 9 o’clock in the morning and was pulled in.   
Nikki asked eagerly “you got the stuff?”   
Neil groaned “do you really need to make this sound like a drug deal.”   
“Yep.” Nikki dead panned before hopping on the couch, grabbing the book from Neil’s hands and opening it to start to read, then she stopped “you didn’t get anything that could ruin the pages did you?”   
Neil looked offended “of course not!”   
Nikki grinned “good, now where were we!?”   
Journal number 7, First Earth:  
Gunny pushed aside the cart that had held our dinner; I wiped my mouth sitting back saying “Gunny, that was amazing.”   
Gunny bowed slightly, before saying “I got to handle some business, I will be back.”   
I asked “we should have some kind of code, ya know just in case.”   
Gunny grinned “like G men, I always wanted to be a G man.”   
I chuckled as Ered looked confused, Gunny knocked in a pattern saying “how is that?”   
I nodded “sounds good.”   
Gunny waved “Special Agent Gunny out.”   
The door closed and Ered asked “so this is your world, or well the past of it huh.”   
I nodded “this is my city, or well it will be.”   
Ered looked out the window saying “it is beautiful.”  
I laughed “oh this place, hell no…full of crime, sexism and racism, granted not all of that is gone in the future, but it is less bad.”   
There was knock on the door, I shook my head saying “some G man you would have made Gunny forgetting the code already.” I was an idiot, I mean come on. This was not Gunny, I should have known that.  
But my mind was elsewhere when I opened to door, and there was a gun in my face, and the guy holding said gun was the angry hat wearing guy from the subway, and the hatless nervous one was right behind him. He said “Winn Farrow says come with us.”   
I gasped out a “wrong room.” And slammed the door in their faces.   
Yea I know, this is not looney toons no way this works.   
It didn’t, they kicked open the door and stormed in. as I dove for cover behind a couch I noted the lack of gun shots, as I flew the air I wondered why. Granted these goons are not exactly great so it’s possible that they are safety catching, which would be hilarious.   
I hit the couch rolling onto the floor, Meanwhile Ered Had some hand soap in her hand. Now I’m not sure if she was thinking this would be more effective but she throw soap in our attacker’s faces. Which anyone who has ever washed their hair will tell you, not a fun time.   
While the goons were rubbing their eyes me and Ered bolted down the hallway, at the end was freedom, the elevator. I was worried about getting shot, but again these guys were not exactly great to start with, but now that they have been…let’s go with soap bombed, I doubt they could hit us standing still never mind hauling ass.   
The elevator doors were closing I screamed “Dewey! Hold the elevator!”   
The elevator guy peeked his head out as he blasted in I declared “Dewey time go, down!”   
Dewey, god bless him it seems cannot read a room to save his life asking “what about those gentlemen?”   
He was referring to the masked man carrying guns… yea me and Ered were not keen on sharing this ride so we started closing the doors ourselves as Dewey said “hey that’s my job.”   
Then hat wearing mean guy shoved his gun into view Ered Punched him in the face grabbing his gun, and well Dewey didn’t need to be told twice and started helping us close doors.   
Next thing I knew we were moving as Dewey breathed out “who were those guys?  
“Well Dewey they are mobsters, either hired or tricked by a time travelling Demon named Saint Dane who exists to destroy everything you hold dear, and they are trying to kill us on his orders .” yea as you can imagine going with that option was not ideal, so It was lying time.   
I forced a laugh “those guys? Please they are…friends of ours, from that costume party, ya know the clothes me and Ered were wearing, yea same party.”  
Dewey looked pointedly at the gun still in Ered’s hand, who sheepishly hid it behind her back as I forced a laugh “oh that thing, it’s a toy…totally fake.”   
I side eyed Ered who followed my lead fake laughing “this Thing, aye it’s right spiffing toy….”   
Dewey nodded seemingly more content to believe it was a prank then an actual attempted murder in the hotel, when we got to the bottom me and Ered bolted for Gunny towards the entrance to the Hotel.  
Gunny was talking to some guy, and looked at us. He seemed shocked and maybe a little ticked to see us up and about, but then Ered hit em with “we just got out of a right Natty do.”   
Gunny looked at me and I translated “the guys from the subway, they just showed up.”   
Gunny went pale, as Ered added “they mentioned some guys name before they crashed in, Winn Farrow, no idea who that Skegger is.”   
I saw the Nervous guy as Gunny said “uhh Ered, what is that under your jacket?”  
Ered casually pulled out the gun “this thing? I took off one of them goons.”   
I looked at the building and said “uhh guys….”   
There I saw a shadowy man, and he was falling off the building.   
Thankfully some trees blocked the impact, but someone just took a long walk off a short pier, and somehow I doubt it was by chance.   
Turns out I was right. Angry hat guy, he was dead, somehow fell to his death, safe to say the guy didn’t commit suicide. I mean there was no way he was that bummed out about losing his gun, that he decided to end it all, at least you would hope.  
And his buddy didn’t do it, for starters that guy, he doesn’t have the stomach for murder, secondly unless he is the flash (which granted would be pretty sick) or some other time based sheengians, that I have neither the time nor the desire to think much about, I’m going to assume he is not the guy.   
Now there is one natural suspect, but the question of why was bugging me, but of course I was not the only one thinking it “It’s Saint Dane, I can Smell that Stunk fish!”   
Yep Ered was back on the warpath, I countered “we need to keep our head in the game, it is possible nah likely Saint Dane did this…but in spite of everything one thing I know about him is that he does not kill people for no reason there is always a goal, always an objective…wait a minute, Winn Farrow who is he?”   
Gunny answered “shorty, they may be a war growing in Europe, but now there is one here as well.”   
And that is where I am leaving this journal; I have a plan of using a bank to get this journal to you guys, man I hope it works…  
Stay safe out there guys  
Yours- Max 

Ps if it’s March 9th in 1937 do I still turn 15…asking for a friend.

End of Journal number 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter! hopefully you guys enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> first bit, let me know what you think  
> (also this is a beast, so i have tired to proof read best i can but if i missed anything let me know


End file.
